<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you say to takin' a chance? by hopelessly_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343412">What do you say to takin' a chance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me'>hopelessly_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Avenger Bucky, Blind Date, Bucky doesn't know Clint yet, Clint explains himself, Clint knows a lot of random things, Clint knows of Bucky, Exasperated Bucky, First Kiss, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Hurt Clint, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, NERVOUS CLINT, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Second Date, Soft Boys, a discussion on snakes, birthday cakes gone wrong, brief mention of past animal abuse, building each other up, finding out information the wrong way, kiss in the rain, mentions of future Alpine in their life, nervous Bucky, no beta we die like men, nosey Natasha, nosey Steve, palm kisses, sad bucky, semi-retired Clint, simple gestures, sniper contest, soft moments, supportive friends, walking each other home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was just hoping to have a quiet evening on his floor when Natasha came in and informed him he had a date. Despite his earlier reservations, Bucky was glad he agreed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic covers my Winterhawk Bingo square "blind date", and my kisses bingo square "kiss in the rain". =) Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was under a blanket, only enough of his face uncovered so he could watch the television. He had no idea what was playing but there were cameras set up, puppies running across a fake football field and honestly- it was adorable. Every once in a while there was a shot of a bunny, and Bucky was halfway tempted to rescue a bunny. He was pretty sure there were rescue bunnies. Then again, the hamsters-</p><p>The last month had been a long one. Between alien invasions and ghosts from the pasts popping up, Bucky was pretty sure his month couldn’t get any worse. There was nothing Bucky liked about the Red Room, or Hydra, or aliens who had disgustingly long tongues and <em> licked you on the face seductively </em> , because <em> of course </em> licking could only be done seductively. He endured it all because, well- what else was he going to do? The Earth needed the Avengers and he had joined the ranks.</p><p>Being an Avenger wasn’t all that bad. In a way, Bucky felt like he was making up for some of the things he had done. Sure, he was forced to do them, but he was still the one who did it. He got to “test out” new weapons regularly, which was both exhilarating and terrifying because sometimes Tony made something too strong. And best of all, nine times out of ten someone was more than willing to buy you a coffee as long as you took a selfie with them. Bucky hated being touched, but he hated paying nearly ten bucks for a fancy drink even more.</p><p>Now that Bucky was home from alien invasion number two for the year despite it being only mid-February, he was hoping to stay in the comfort of his apartment at Avengers Tower for as long as he could. He had found the thickest blanket he could because somehow just looking outside made him cold, and he was warm. Blissfully warm, and sleepy, and ready to zone out for maybe the next few days.</p><p>Of course, that was never how Bucky’s life turned out.</p><p>The blanket got ripped off of him and Bucky did <em> not </em> scream; he wanted to scream from the sudden action, but he didn’t. He even wanted to reach for the knife that was hidden behind his pillow but he was <em> trying </em> to be better about that because apparently pulling a knife out was a cliche and Natasha’s thing. So Bucky laid there, giving Natasha a very bored expression as he reached for his blanket.</p><p>“No. You are getting up,” Natasha said. “You have a date tonight.” She breezed by him, folding his blanket.</p><p>“I have a… what?” Bucky asked. He sat up and looked around. “Natalia?” Bucky was pretty sure he hated her. He got up and hitched his sweatpants up a little higher as he walked, grabbing a shirt on his way to his room. Natasha was already in his dresser, pulling out drawers, like it was <em> normal </em> . “Excuse you, but we are <em> not </em> this friendly.”</p><p>“I’ve seen your junk, I am pretty sure seeing your underwear is-”</p><p>“Foreplay?” Bucky supplied.</p><p>Natasha shot him a look before rolling her eyes, tossing underwear and socks onto his bed. “I have decided I am going to do you a favor. If you disappoint me I will bury your body very discreetly.”</p><p>“I expect nothing less,” Bucky replied. “I don’t want to go on a date.”</p><p>“Yes, well, Steve and I both agree that you need to get out more. You know how someone like you achieves that?” Natasha asked. She set out a pair of pants and a collared shirt. “By going on a date.” She looked up and crossed her arms. “Since, apparently, you don’t enjoy going outside by yourself.”</p><p>Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “I will go outside by myself for a week straight if that means I don’t have to go on a date. Who is this person?”</p><p>“It’s a blind date, I can’t tell you much of anything.” Bucky groaned. “The less you know, the less nervous you will be?”</p><p>“Really?” Bucky challenged.</p><p>“Probably not.” Natasha stretched as she walked out of his room. “I will text you the details. I suggest a shower.”</p><p>“I’m not going on this date!” Bucky shouted after her.</p><p>“Yes you are and we both know it,” Natasha shouted back. “Don’t make me drug you and drag you there. That would look poorly on the both of us.”</p><p>Bucky glared down at the clothes she had set out for him. She wasn’t wrong, that would look poorly on the both of them, and Bucky wouldn’t put it past her to do it. His phone went off and Bucky looked at Steve’s name before he clicked on the text. It seemed like both of them were in on it, and he was going to have to have some stern words with Steve later.</p><p>
  <em> Try to enjoy yourself tonight. If nothing else, the food is good and paid for. We’ll talk tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>Bucky was going to have to ignore Steve tomorrow just so he could get back at him for this betrayal. With a sigh of defeat, Bucky did as he was instructed to do. He took a shower, he double checked that his arm was cleaned and polished, fixed his hair, and got dressed. He hated the short sleeves and looked through his clothes before settling on a henley. Natasha could kill him later for it, but he was not going to put his arm on full display while out on this date of hers.</p><p>He knew exactly what they were doing. It had been exactly two years, four months, and seven days since Bucky made it back to Steve, which meant it had been three years, eight months, and some odd days since Bucky escaped HYDRA. In that time, Bucky had a lot of catching up to do. He had to get recent, learn modern technology and lingo, relearn who he was, and do it all while still fighting the good fight. He never particularly did it with a smile- he had spent too many years being someone he wasn’t, he wasn’t going to fake a grin now just so people felt comfortable around him.</p><p>And now it was time Steve thought he carried on with other prospects of his life. Steve had Natasha, which was the oddest pairing in Bucky’s head. Steve was a giant puppy in human form- Natasha was a murderous cat. However, they were happy, and Steve wanted <em> Bucky </em> to be happy. In a way, Bucky knew this was going to start up at some point. He just hoped it wouldn’t be when it was cold outside.</p><p>Bucky’s phone went off and he tapped on the screen. <em> El Vez and Burrito Bar. Your reservation is under the name Barnes. Brief descrip of the guy you are meeting- tall, lanky, blond hair, blue eyes. More than likely has a purple bandaid somewhere on his face. Yes, I am serious. You have one hour to get there. Have fun. </em></p><p><em> Have fun </em> Bucky thought with a snort. He was hating this already. Despite knowing that Natasha, or Steve, would have screened this person was of little help. The fact that it was likely one of Natasha’s friends was terrifying. Not that Bucky had ever really met any of her friends, he didn’t even know she had any friends. Natasha kept her circle small, and he was surprised she had someone outside of the Avengers she was that close to.</p><p>Bucky pushed the thought aside and found the address to the place, walking onto the elevator before he groaned. Sam was grinning the moment he laid his eyes on Bucky and made space. Bucky grunted at him before he walked into the elevator, requesting the ground floor.</p><p>“You look nice,” Sam commented.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Hostile. You know I could just ask Steve.”</p><p>“Steve would probably be delighted to have that conversation with you,” Bucky replied. “In fact, you’re single. Maybe he can set you up with a blind date as well.”</p><p>Sam’s eyebrows raise. “Going to pass on that.”</p><p>“Could be worse- could be one of Natasha’s friends,” Bucky said. Sam looked surprised. “That’s right. At least with Steve you don’t risk getting stabbed for fuckin’ up.”</p><p>Sam reached out and grasped Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “Man, I do not envy you.” The door opened and Sam walked out first, facing Bucky. “Don’t piss Red off.”</p><p>Bucky grunted and checked the address. It was an easy walk- then he wouldn’t have to deal with traffic and find a spot for his motorcycle. So he shrugged off the idea of going to the garage and headed out. He tucked his face into the scarf, trying to fit back the cold as he glanced up. The clouds were hanging low and he was pretty sure it was going to rain- it was only slightly too warm to snow.</p><p>Bucky put an earphone in his ear so he could hear the walking directions to the meeting place. He hated this feeling he was getting- that nervousness and anticipation. It was a ridiculous reaction, after all; Bucky didn’t want to go on this blind date, he didn’t <em> want </em> to casually start seeing someone, but the idea of meeting someone was both terrifying and exciting. Not only that, but he knew the person had to be safe to some degree, he trusted Natasha not to send him to meet a psychopath. At least he thought he did, he was starting to doubt that even.</p><p>Willing the floating feeling in his stomach to calm down, Bucky took his time getting to the restaurant. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to bring something to one of these. He remembered bringing flowers once, but he didn’t have much context behind that memory. He didn’t know this person well enough to bring anything meaningful. He briefly thought about texting Natasha until he pictured her face upon reading that text. He grumpily pushed his emotions to the side and settled on nothing. Again- he didn’t <em> want </em> to be on this date.</p><p>He walked closer to the restaurant ten minutes early to stake it out. It looked busy, loud, but people were smiling, having fun. No one was dressed up. For the most part, it was doable. Bucky walked in five minutes til the assigned time and sat at the table that was in a back room, away from the noise. It was unnerving at first until he saw a notecard, which he picked up. <em> You’ll understand- N.R. </em> He took a few deep breaths and waited patiently.</p><p>Almost too patiently. Five minutes late turned into ten, ten turned into almost twenty, and Bucky was about to lose it. Just before Bucky could grab his phone and call Natasha the curtain divider pulled back as the hostess walked in and he was right behind her.</p><p>Natasha wasn’t lying. He was tall and somewhat lanky. His hair was in such a state of chaos that it took Bucky by surprise until he saw the bright purple bandage right across his nose- then Bucky couldn’t focus on anything else for a moment. <em> How the hell did she predict that on </em> he thought. The hostess left them be as the man walked to the table and gracefully sat.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Please don’t tell Nat.”</p><p>That floaty feeling, the nerves, the anticipation, washed away with the words <em> please don’t tell Nat </em> . Bucky raises an eyebrow as the man sat and he could finally take everything in. The bright blue eyes that looked a little brighter in contrast to the bruise that was forming near his right eye. The grin that almost screamed trouble, even though currently it screamed <em> please don’t hit me </em>. His shirt was rumpled near the collar and he must have picked up on it because he laughed awkwardly before he fixed it. It didn’t hide the small rip on it, or the blood- which then brought up more questions than what Bucky thought they had time for.</p><p>“... do I want to know?”</p><p>“Probably not.” He stuck a hand out, littered with small cuts it looked, but at least it lacked blood. “Clint. Hi. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry for…?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“A lot more than what I should probably apologize for?” Clint answered with a wince. “Like- sorry I look like a mess? And that I was seventeen minutes and about… forty seconds late.” Bucky was trying not to be impressed because Bucky did time it to seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds. “And that Natasha dragged you into this. I know what she is <em> trying </em> to do for me, but to drag you into it? Rude.”</p><p>“And what is Natasha trying to do for you?”</p><p>Clint shrugged lazily, and Bucky knew he wasn’t going to admit to it. Not that Bucky blamed him, they had just met. “Can… we pretend I was on time with no hard feelings?” He looked sincere, his smile a little on the awkward side. That fluttering came back and Bucky was pretty sure this was his body making up for <em> years </em> of not flirting with someone. It was ridiculous. He could almost hear Sam now- <em> man, you and blondes </em>. Bucky didn’t like having a type but...</p><p>“No hard feelings,” Bucky agreed. “Start over?”</p><p>Clint’s eyes lit up and his smile became a little more sure. He held a hand out. “Hi. My name is Clint.”</p><p>“James. My friends call me Bucky,” Bucky greeted, taking Clint’s hand. He had to work in construction or something with his rough and calloused they felt. Maybe he was a mechanic- that was a thought Bucky chose not to linger on. “So how was your day today? You look like it’s been a bit rough.”</p><p>“It was definitely on the eventful side,” Clint said sheepishly, his hand rubbing at the base of his neck. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Relaxing until someone stripped me of my blanket and told me I had a blind date.” Clint’s nose scrunched up. “Not that- okay, that might sound more rude than what I intended. I wasn’t a fan of the idea but I’m here and…” The words caught in Bucky’s throat. He was digging himself a hole.</p><p>Lucky for him, Clint only smiled more, folding his arms on the table. Lanky, maybe, but his arms- what the hell was Natasha doing to him? “If it helps, I didn’t know I was coming here until two hours ago,” he admitted. “I might have even whined a bit.”</p><p>“Not a fan of blind dates?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“The only blind date I agree with is when you randomly walk into a person on the street or in the bar or something. Not a pre-arranged one,” Clint admitted. “And it’s Nat so I mean… that comes with a certain degree of fright. You don’t seem too terrible yet though. Could be worse.”</p><p>The waitress walked over just before Bucky could ask a question to take their drink order. Clint ordered first- a water and a blonde orange margarita. Bucky looked at the menu and asked for the same thing. Normally he would have gone with straight water, but one margarita certainly wasn’t going to hurt him. Now Clint…</p><p>“So what do you do for a living, Clint?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“It’s a bit complicated at the moment. I’m sort of retired, sort of in a long term leave of absence, sort of taking odds and ends jobs thrown at me,” Clint answered. “It’s a long story. But I’m back in the city while I try to make a final decision on what I want to do.” He was fiddling with his ears.</p><p>“You don’t live here?”</p><p>“Eh-“ Clint teetered his hand. “I have an apartment here and a house in Iowa. I kinda go between them. Lately I’ve been in Iowa. The house needed fixed up in case I decide to sell.”</p><p>“Is your ear bothering you? Or are you bugged?” Bucky meant to say it as a joke but Clint’s eyes became suspiciously wide and he nearly spit his water out. “So you are-“</p><p>The waitress walked in with their margaritas, and Clint gave her the brightest smile Bucky had seen yet. “Do you know what you would like for dinner?” she asked politely.</p><p>“Do you?” Clint asked. Bucky shrugged and glanced at the menu. “I’ll have the steak tacos please, side of rice and beans.” Bucky glanced up and for the first time noticed the hearing aids. How did he miss those? They were a bright purple even, matching that bandage across his nose. Now he understood the private space at least- less noise pollution, less awkward for Clint.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“The pollo asado, please,” Bucky ordered, giving the menu a final glance through.</p><p>As quickly as the waitress came, she was gone again. Clint leaned down and licked some of the salt off the rim before he took a sip from his drink. Bucky felt his mouth go dry and he took a drink from his margarita <em> without </em> licking the salt. He glanced up to see a sharp, amused look written all over Clint’s face, and he felt his own face heat up.</p><p>“Been awhile for you?” Clint asked.</p><p>“About seventy years?” Bucky replied weakly. “Something like that.”</p><p>“So I should probably not lick the rim again, huh?” He sounded too amused, although he was trying to fake innocence. </p><p>Despite the look, Bucky didn’t feel upset by the comment. Instead, he felt his lips tug up into a grin. “You do whatever makes you feel good, doll.” Clint’s eyebrows shot up for a minute. “Is it good to lick the salt?”</p><p>“It’s just a flavor thing,” Clint answered, straightening up. “Like if you aren’t a fan of the sweetness, it helps? To be honest, I just wanted to see your reaction.”</p><p>Bucky huffed out a laugh and grabbed his straw. “Oh, you’re an asshole,” he commented before he took a sip.</p><p>“Grade A even.” Clint picked at the chips on the table. “As for the ears- a bit. I forgot to take my hearing aids out this morning before I fell asleep so they just feel- eh. I probably should have stayed awake, fought jet lag, but the nap sounded good. And then Natasha surprised me and I forgot to grab my other pair that’s a bit more comfortable.”</p><p>“How did you lose it?” Bucky asked. “Your hearing.”</p><p>“That- is a very long story,” Clint answered with a sigh. His face fell for a moment before he picked it back up. “I would ask you what you do but I’m pretty sure everyone here knows what you do.” He put an elbow on the table and held his head up. “Mr. Hero.”</p><p>“Hard to hide it,” Bucky answered with a shrug.</p><p>“Do you enjoy it?” Clint asked, taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>“It helps.” Clint tilted his head to the side. “I wasn’t a good-“ A chip bounced off his forehead and Bucky blinked.</p><p>“You can’t say you weren’t a good person when you had zero control over your actions,” Clint said sternly, but there was some sort of hiccup in his system that Bucky couldn’t put his finger on. “Everything you did while under them? That’s on them, not you.” He grabbed another chip and lined it up, Bucky watching his eyes as they scanned Bucky before he focused on the chip. “Doesn’t erase the demons, I get that, but it helps some days when you can actually focus on that aspect.” Clint pulled his eyes up from the chip with a smirk. “Want to argue?”</p><p>“I’ll concede this time,” Bucky said. “Although you don’t really know-“ Clint gave him a weird look and Bucky froze for a moment, the words sticking. There was something there. That something had been there for awhile now, but now there was something else. Something Bucky was missing. “Do…” he stopped himself again.</p><p>Clint huffed out a sound of exasperation before he smiled. “I’m friends with Natasha. I know a lot of things.” Bucky couldn’t quite buy into his excuse. “They ruined a good chunk of your life. Don’t let them ruin what you have left. That’s all I’m saying.” He flicked the chip and Bucky caught it in his mouth. Clint’s eyes went wide before he grinned. “We are doing that again.”</p><p>“I think it’s my turn to flick the chip.” Bucky reached out and grabbed one. “May I?”</p><p>“I will literally beg you at this point,” Clint replied excitedly, barely able to contain himself to his seat. “No off the wall shots here, Bucky. No making me reach for it.”</p><p>“I have better aim than that,” Bucky laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, but I bet I’m better,” Clint bragged easily.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t tell you about all the random things they talked about as they flicked chips at each other. He found out Clint has a dog, and that he loved Chipotle’s guac; he learned that Clint liked coffee “more than anything in this world- besides Lucky… and maybe my bow”, and that’s when he learned Clint did archery. Bucky shared that he had never done it before, which was slightly a lie, but he hadn’t done it while he was, well, him. Clint enthusiastically offered to teach Bucky everything he knew. </p><p>Even over the dinner, neither of them could stop talking. Bucky made a comment about thinking about getting a dog, but that the responsibility and risk was too high so he would settle for a cat maybe- someday. Clint asked what someday even meant to him- Bucky wasn’t quite sure he knew. Bucky admitted to having a sweet tooth, and that he liked to bake when he was stressed- Clint admitted he liked to eat baked goods and was rarely trusted in the kitchen. “I can cook though- people just think I’m a disaster.” Bucky kind of wanted to test that theory. Something told him watching Clint kneading bread would have been a great way to start, even if bread wasn’t typically sweet.</p><p>There was more- there had to be more based on the length of time that passed, but Bucky couldn’t remember it all. He could only remember the way Clint’s eyes lit when he got excited, or the loud way he laughed before he would suddenly remember that he was supposed to practice volume control in public. Admittedly, Bucky didn’t care how loud Clint laughed as long as he was laughing. Bucky focused more on the way Clint’s hands waved about when he talked, and while it made sense, it was mesmerizing.</p><p>“I know sign language,” Bucky commented as he dipped his churro into the chocolate sauce.</p><p>Clint looked up, his churro dangling between his fingers. “You learned sign language?”</p><p>“They thought it was good for non-verbal communication,” Bucky answered, taking a large bite. He did not melt in his chair at the cinnamon sweetness, but he wanted to. “Might be rusty, but I know I know it.”</p><p>Clint smiled and dipped his churro into the sauce. “It’s a good skill to have. I kinda wish more people knew it. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about it all the time.”</p><p>“Why would you worry about it?”</p><p>“I dunno. Imagine this date, but I forgot a spare. But! Imagine you didn’t know sign language,” Clint said. “It would have been awkward as hell.”</p><p>“... they have cell phones for that?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>Clint looked surprised before he grinned. “You’re just trying to get my number.”</p><p>Bucky knew he was blushing. He could feel it creeping up from his neck and all. “I-”</p><p>“Here! Give me!” Clint set his churro down and reached out. “You promised you’d show me how the arm works while not in a public setting. I promised archery lessons. This is the perfect timing to swap out numbers.”</p><p>“I think you should hand over your phone,” Bucky commented. “Then I know I’m not going to have a fake number.”</p><p>Clint’s jaw dropped before he dug his phone out. “Equal exchange?” he offered. “How do I know you won’t go through my pictures?”</p><p>Bucky stared at him. “I didn’t consider- wait, how do I know you won’t?” Bucky pulled his phone out. “Not that I have many pictures.”</p><p>“Good luck going through mine. I have a ton,” Clint said. “I should actually probably comb through them. Not even sure what’s on there. Sometimes I like to take pictures of my food and send them to Natasha because it drives her crazy.”</p><p>Bucky exchanged phones with Clint. “Why would it drive her crazy?”</p><p>“Because I tell her I’m eating ice cream for dinner,” Clint answered. “Barton! That’s not real food!”</p><p><em> Barton </em>. Bucky hesitated, his fingers over the phone. It was familiar- he knew that name from somewhere. It was right there, at the tip of his tongue, and he just couldn’t think of it. He glanced up over the phone and studied Clint for a moment. Bucky couldn’t figure out how, or where, he had seen him. He looked back down at the phone in front of him- there had to be something- </p><p>“Bucky?” Bucky looked up, Clint’s face set with concern. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Sorry. I got lost in my head a little.” Bucky traded the phone back for his own. “If this is a fake number I’m going to know.”</p><p>“Like I’d want to put a fake number in your phone,” Clint commented as he put his phone away. “I have zero to lose giving you my phone number. You have countless fangirls and guys out there vying for this baby.”</p><p>“Are you blackmailing me?” Bucky asked. He should sound more serious about it but he can’t with that smile aimed right at him.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not. Does it count as blackmail to ask for a second date or else I’ll sell your number for ten bucks a pop on a shady website?” Clint asked innocently.</p><p>“That… is definitely black mail. And that’s also a really low number. I am worth way more than that,” Bucky pointed out. “At least twenty dollars a pop.”</p><p>“Oh no. Whatever will you do?” Clint’s teeth grazed over his lip for a moment. “I guess you’ll have to go out on a second date with me.”</p><p>“That sounds like a terrible idea. How long are you in town for?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“At least through this month,” Clint answered. “And probably next month as well. So end of March?”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “I can’t really promise a day and time easily because-”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So can I just-”</p><p>“Call me when you have the time?” Clint finished for him. “That should work for me. I don’t have too much going on while in the city. At least I don’t think I do.”</p><p>“So… how does this work?” Bucky asked. Clint raised an eyebrow. “Do we just stand up, shake hands? Do I walk you home?”</p><p>“You want to walk me home?” Clint asked, a little surprised.</p><p>“No, I mean-” Clint started to smirk. “Fuck, I don’t know.” Clint’s laughter made Bucky’s stomach flutter. “So we just shake-”</p><p>“Come on,” Clint said, getting up. “Let’s go for a walk?”</p><p>Bucky nodded and left the restaurant with him. “Smells like rain.”</p><p>“Best smell in the world. Might even be better than coffee,” Clint agreed. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “You sure you want to walk me all the way home? I live in Brooklyn.”</p><p>“I can always take the subway back,” Bucky answered with a shrug. There was no way Bucky could tell Clint that he had never been so positive about something in his life.</p><p>Bucky walked in stride with Clint, who seemed to be in no rush to get anywhere. Bucky really wasn’t in a rush either. He enjoyed the night out- the flicking of chips, the random conversations that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He hated how he was a goner for that laugh, that smile- but he liked how Clint made him feel normal. They hadn’t talked about his arm too much, outside of Clint wanting to see it actually work after Bucky described the plates moving; they barely talked about him being an Avenger. Bucky always thought that’s what dating would be like- someone wanting near him for those reasons. Maybe it was that Clint already knew Natasha so he didn’t get starstruck by the idea, or maybe he genuinely didn’t care about those things.</p><p>It was… nice. The whole day had been nice. Maybe Clint had arrived late, but that wasn’t even a bump in the road when compared to everything else. However, now he had to figure out how to navigate the conversation with Natasha and Steve without letting them know how well it went. He didn’t need a smug smile or too hopeful eyes. He didn’t want them to know that there were mentions of a second date, or that every time Clint would laugh it would make Bucky feel just a little bit lighter. </p><p>A crack of lightning jolted Bucky before the rain began to fall, soaking everything in its wake. Clint shouted in surprise then laughed, looking over at Bucky with a grin. Bucky grinned back then ran for cover, pressing up against a building.</p><p>“Afraid of a little rain?” Clint asked, tucking himself close to avoid getting more wet.</p><p>“A little rain? That’s like a high powered shower,” Bucky said, waving a hand. “That’ll soak you to the bone in three minutes flat.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Clint admitted, looking out before he looked at Bucky. “I’ll race you to the Tower? It’s closer than my apartment.”</p><p>“You’ll lose,” Bucky warned.</p><p>“Worth it. Anyway, I don’t <em> have </em> to lose.” Clint said before he shoved Bucky back against the wall and ran.</p><p>“The hell-” Bucky snorted and took off after him.</p><p>Clint was quicker than Bucky thought. Bucky could still catch him, could still beat him, but it was unexpected. Bucky kept pace with him, just a few steps behind until the Tower was in eyesight. He grinned and started to pull forward until he felt a hand on his wrist and he slowed and turned.</p><p>Clint collided with him, Bucky struggling to keep them both up for a moment until he felt Clint’s lips on his own, a hand on the back of his neck. Bucky stumbled back another step before his foot found purchase and he grabbed Clint’s shirt, pulling him down closer for better leverage. Everything went quiet for a moment, all of Bucky’s focus on this one kiss before a loud crack of lightning broke the silence. Bucky’s body tensed, his hand tightened around Clint’s shirt.</p><p>Clint just chuckled and pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “Never gets old,” he said with a sigh. “Pretty sure that was Thor.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Bucky said before he kissed Clint again, tasting the rain this time.</p><p>He wasn’t ready for the night to end, and he was trying to think of a way to extend it. He tried to think of the closest coffee shop, or if there was a late night movie running. He thought about dragging Clint inside, seeing where the night could take them.</p><p>Clint’s hands held Bucky’s face before he pulled back a little. He kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Text me sometime,” he said.</p><p>“Do you want to-” Bucky said, tilting his head towards the Tower.</p><p>Clint looked past Bucky at the Tower. It was an odd smile, the happiness not quite reaching his eyes. “Not this time,” he answered. “Go inside before you get sick.”</p><p>“Super soldier- it's really hard to get sick,” Bucky answered. “You gonna be alright getting home?”</p><p>Clint actually smiled at that. “It’s cute that you ask.”</p><p>“Right because-” Bucky touched the side of his face where the bruise was.</p><p>“Pft, child’s play. I let them hit me,” Clint bragged. “You should see the other guy.” Clint was the one who took a few steps back. “Text me.”</p><p>“You text me,” Bucky called after him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a competition now- see who caves first,” Clint called, turning around to head to the subway, jogging his way in that direction.</p><p>Bucky made it inside and away, all his security protocols in place. He took a long, hot shower to warm himself up from the cold rain. He put on the softest, warmest sweats he owned, a large hoodie, and he wrapped himself in his favorite blanket. He turned on who knows what, because Bucky certainly didn’t. </p><p>Bucky Barnes did not think about Clint Barton. Bucky Barnes did not think about the way his eyes crinkled, the way he would hold the back of his neck and smile sheepishly when he said something that apparently he didn’t think he should admit to. James Buchanan Barnes certainly did not think about for the first time in a long time he had exactly the kind of night he needed, and that maybe going out again wouldn’t be such a bad idea.</p><p>His phone buzzed and Bucky looked down at it, anticipating that it was Steve. Instead, he snatched his phone up and quickly opened his texts. There was Clint, laying on his couch in a violently bright purple hoodie, a golden furred dog laying sprawled on his chest, remnants of kisses left on Clint’s face. Pictures didn’t do his smile justice, but Bucky knew it was one of his big, bright smiles, one that sneaked out a few times throughout their evening. </p><p>
  <em> This does not count towards the who texts first competition. I am just proving that I am perfectly capable of getting myself home without worry. So suck it, Barnes. </em>
</p><p>Bucky was fairly certain he was going to fail that competition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two completes two bingo squares for me: Forehead bump (I2) for kisses bingo and asexuality (N2) on WinterHawk Bingo (round two). =) Hope you enjoy more fluff before Bucky finds out about Clint.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky woke up the next morning and nearly screamed. He felt eyes on him before he even opened his own, but the body was far too close for comfort. He flinched and whacked Natasha with a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop bypassing my fuckin’ security protocols,” Bucky groaned, using the pillow he hit Natasha with to bury his face in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off. What time is it even?” Bucky asked. He looked at the clock near him. “It's six in the morning. You’re a psychopath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are being dramatic.” Natasha ripped the pillow off his face and arched an eyebrow. “The date. How did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like any date would,” Bucky answered. “Why don’t you ask Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if I attempt to wake him up before ten in the morning he will disown me for the day.” It seemed perfectly reasonable in Bucky’s mind. “So what did you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a nice guy. Seems a bit scattered, but he’s a good time.” It sounded noncommittal enough where Bucky wasn’t facing Natasha’s smug look. “Not sure it’s going to work out. He mentioned not full time living in New York. And there is no way in hell I am going to Iowa. I’m not a good enough reason for him to stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha’s nose twitched but before she could open her mouth, Friday chimed in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers would like to know if he can come in. He states that Natasha forgot about him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky eyed Natasha, who didn’t even bat an eye. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Tell him we are in the bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a minute or two for Steve’s head to peek around the door. “Is there room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Natasha answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bucky said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, that same smile that had brought Bucky close to Steve all those years ago, Steve nearly darted in and climbed into the bed. Bucky groaned and scooted towards the edge to make sure the other two had room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did I miss?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing except Bucky’s low self-esteem,” Natasha said too sweetly. Bucky thought about stabbing her, but she would take it personally. “I was just about to tell him that he deserves something good, and Clint does too. And that they won’t ever find that good if they aren’t willing to forgive themselves for things they didn’t have control over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if I wanted this level of self-hatred this early in the morning I would have scheduled a therapy session with Sam or something,” Bucky pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not lying, Buck,” Steve said. “At some point you need to reach out to people again. And sure, you have all of us here rooting for you, but you aren’t going to find that someone here. But you might find it in Clint. Or someone else if Clint isn’t your type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I can handle this myself thank you. Anyway, I can’t talk to him about anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Clint made a bet that I would text first and cave,” Bucky said. “I can’t let the guy have that level of satisfaction. Hell no. I am going to have to wait him out.” Steve’s smile was a little too big, like at any moment he was going to break down laughing. Bucky knew that face, and he loved it. “And another thing!” Bucky exclaimed. “Do I… do I know him?” he asked, his voice softer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a personal level? No. You both have never met,” Natasha answered. “At least not that I am aware of. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I should know him,” Bucky answered. “It’s right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want us to share what we know?” Steve offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had to think about it. On one hand, not knowing why Clint seemed familiar was driving him up a wall. It wasn’t until Bucky heard his last name that it triggered something, deep somewhere, and then he could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his face. On the other hand- if Clint hadn’t shared anything directly, maybe he didn’t want Bucky to know yet. Bucky didn’t think Clint was being mean spirited about it in any way, but maybe it was like what Bucky was trying to do half the time- self-preservation. And Bucky should respect that right to privacy, right? That was the correct answer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I will- I’ll wait until he tells me,” Bucky answered hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reached across Natasha and hit Bucky’s shoulder lightly. “That’s the spirit. Learn about him slowly. Take the time to appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky snatched Steve’s hand and pushed it away. “Oh God. You both are disgusting. It was a date. Nothing much to it. Stop being so- so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supportive?” Natasha offered. She patted Bucky’s shoulder before she climbed over Steve. “Come on, Steve. We have a meeting in a few hours. Bucky- try not to wait too long. Clint will just take it as a hint that you don’t want a second date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I want a second date?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gave him a knowing look. “Right. No. You definitely don’t want one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punk,” Bucky grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at lunch!” Steve called, walking out with Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six thirty. Bucky just wanted to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to find that comfortable spot he had been in. But a half hour was enough time for his mind to be awake. A half hour was enough time for the thoughts of a potential second date to infiltrate his head, and stubbornly not leave. Half an hour with Steve and Natasha was enough time to know he wasn’t going to fall back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky thought that he really needed to invest in better friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky waited it out. It was driving him crazy, but he was patient, or at least could be when he wanted to be. Natasha nor Steve even brought it up to him, didn’t even bat their eyes, which was somehow just as annoying as having to wait it out. But everyday Bucky thought about the date, about that kiss and the man behind it. Everyday his finger hovered over the text box as he tried to decide if he dared to text Clint first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky also thought about doing a google search, or asking Natasha about Clint. He wanted to know who he was, why he looked like he was on the same page as Bucky when talking about not blaming one’s self for crimes they had no control over committing. He wanted to know why Clint looked at the Tower with a fake smile that never reached his eyes. He wanted to know why the last name Barton meant something to Bucky, even if he couldn’t figure out how or why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lasted four full days. On the fifth day, with the temperatures a little on the warmer side for the season, Bucky caved. He nervously looked at his phone before he took a deep breath and sent a text to Clint at half past ten in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey- what are you up to today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was low key and reasonable. At least Bucky hoped it was. Maybe he should have led it off different, asked Clint how he was doing. Or maybe he should have asked Natasha if Clint talked to her, made sure this was worth his time, energy- make sure Clint didn’t want out. His mind was racing now and he itched to take the words back. That’s when his phone chimed back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. Just got home from DC. Probably taking the dog out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was even a simile face! Bucky tried to bite down the extremely cheerful feeling bubbling up in his chest, hoping he could keep his cool. He took a few deep, concentrated breaths before he even attempted to send a message back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. Have the day off. Want to walk your dog together?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky could do this. He could plan a date, a small day excursion out around the city. It was just going to Central Park maybe. He didn’t have to tell Natasha or Steve where he was going, who he was meeting, even though it would be hard to hide it since Bucky never really left the Tower without a solid reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn Bridge Park at noon? Eat from shitty food trucks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky read it twice, his smile growing more by the minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>By the way- you lost the competition far faster than I thought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The winky face at the end had Bucky’s shoulders shaking as he tried to contain a laugh. And then the picture flashed up. Clint was wearing a black tshirt, clinging to his chest, and a pair of bright purple sunglasses fixed in his hair that was unintentionally messy if Bucky had to guess but he didn’t care. The bruise seemed to be calming at least. In his lap was Lucky, laying on his back, his feet up in the air, his tongue lolling out the side. The picture was captioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>you sure you are ready to meet this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Bucky was more than sure. If Clint looked like sunshine, his dog had a matching look, and Bucky couldn’t imagine the good vibes pouring off those two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be late</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky texted back with a winky face before he got up to get dressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled on jeans and thick socks, tied his hair up out of his face. He wore the warmest long sleeved shirt he could find and layered it under his coat and a thick scarf. He grabbed gloves and was out the door in no time flat. This time, he managed to avoid all of his housemates, which was a small blessing. He forgot to tell FRIDAY where he was going, but he had his phone in case Steve became overly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint had sent a photo of where to meet him and Bucky was surprised to see him there early. He wore a thick hoodie and a beanie cap, black with a purple H on it. A big, bulky bag was slung across his shoulder. Bucky would have missed him if it wasn’t for Lucky, who was laying at Clint’s feet as they waited for Bucky. He was leaning down, talking to his dog and as Bucky got closer, he could hear the cooing nature behind the tone, and it melted his heart just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk to coffee like that?” Bucky asked, smiling. “Or are you cheating on it with your dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked up and smiled brightly. “Only always,” Clint answered. Lucky must have taken that as a sign because the dog was up and with a wagging tail, approached Bucky. “So this is Lucky,” Clint said before his dog made a jump for Bucky. Bucky held onto the dog’s side, trying to keep them both stable. “So he might be rotten-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected nothing else,” Bucky said with a fond smile. “Hello, Lucky. You seem friendly,” he commented, running his hands through the dog’s fur, keeping his head back to avoid the kisses that were coming his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky, down,” Clint said sternly and Lucky got down, though he stuck right to Bucky’s side. “This is for you,” he added, holding out a coffee cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” Bucky said, taking it gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I was stopping for me anyway, figured you’d like a hot chocolate.” Bucky must have made a face. “I listen. I know you like those fancy coffees with the flavors. But you said you secretly like hot chocolate more. Especially with caramel in it, and extra whip. So… ta-da.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to remember that,” Bucky said softly before he took a sip. It was exactly as Clint said and he licked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, some things are hard to forget,” Clint said before he set the pace. “So how have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, things have been relatively quiet,” Bucky commented. “Which I feel like I just jinxed.” Clint laughed and shook his head. “But really- it’s been good. How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good,” Clint answered. “Did a fly in trip to DC, met up with some friends, went for a swim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s freezing out,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wet suit,” Clint answered with a shrug. “All of us are scuba certified, but we are talking about doing a big dive trip in a few weeks, go down to the Carribean. But some of us, mostly me, are rusty, so we wanted to practice with a certified trainer. Probably going to do it twice a week for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds fun,” Bucky commented. “I didn’t realize you liked scuba diving. Or knew how to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we only went on one date,” Clint said, amused. “But yeah- it was kinda like an extreme sport, and I like those so I mean-” Clint shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do you like doing that extreme?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint started to get this grin on his face. “Well… let’s see. Jump out of airplanes. Rock climbing. Going on dates with former assassins. You know, chill things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tried his hardest not to smile. “That last one, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That last one is a doozy every time,” Clint replied, Bucky seeing the strain in his face as he tried not to smile himself. “Basically? I will try anything once. Sometimes I am even dumb enough to try it twice. Like gas station sushi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… oh no,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, wasn’t the best idea when on a road trip,” Clint said. “So, I promised you food trucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitty ones even,” Bucky pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That part was a joke. Food trucks are godly. Terrible for you food, great price,” Clint explained. “And I’ve had some pretty good ones. There’s a pizza one here that is amazing, for starters. And the deep fried Oreos-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That.” Clint nearly jumped and he looked at Bucky. “That is what I want. Deep fried Oreos,” Bucky exclaimed. He was perhaps a little too excited about it, but he had seen them on television once, and never got the chance to actually make them. This was even better- he didn’t have to make them himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, okay. Calm down there,” Clint said, holding a hand up. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t have dessert for lunch but you haven’t even heard-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to hear more. Pizza and oreos,” Bucky said. “View it as cheat day. Because that’s two bad food items at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, we are going to end up in the bathroom,” Clint laughed. “Alright. Pizza and Oreos. Only the best for the guy I am taking out on a second date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you, but I texted first. I am technically the one taking you out on the date,” Bucky said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh-” Clint teetered his hand. “Are you though? I mean, I brought up the park and food trucks. I brought the dog and my stunning personality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky let out a shocked, short laugh. “You cannot use the dog against me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can and I will,” Clint replied. “Flip a coin? You call it. Whoever is right, they pay for the date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am flipping the coin, you are calling it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me to flip a coin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stared at Clint, squinting his eyes. Clint almost looked too confident, verging on smug. “Hell no I don’t trust you to flip a coin. I’m flipping the coin, you are calling it. Do you have a coin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Clint stopped and pulled one out, presenting it to Bucky. “One quarter. My lucky quarter. Don’t you dare lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all my stories are bad!” Clint answered, sounding offended. “I saw a quarter, went to pick it up at the same time a gun went off, and yay! I wasn’t shot. So I flicked the quarter off the guy’s head, and held him until the police arrived. Kept the quarter. So… lucky quarter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you just carry it around with you everywhere you go?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you survive from nearly getting shot because you got distracted by a quarter?” Clint asked. “No? Okay then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did someone try to shoot you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint shrugged. “I’ve got a shootable face? Just flip the quarter so we can eat. I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, keep your pants on,” Bucky mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still deaf, can’t hear you.” Bucky gave him a shocked look before he raised a single finger, Clint’s smirk growing. “No? Not appreciated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick. Wait- did you not hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coin. Flip.” Clint emphasized every word. Bucky rolled his eyes before he flipped it. “Tails!” Clint called. Bucky caught it and turned his hand over, holding it over his hand. Clint waited and cheered loudly when Bucky pulled his hand away; Bucky swore. “The coin tells no lies, Bucky bear! I get to claim this as my planned date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Bucky said. “But seriously- did you not hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh.” Clint continued on their trek. “Sometimes when people talk softly I can’t pick it up. It can be muffled sometimes. But I was looking at your lips so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You watch my lips?” Bucky asked, a little on the shocked side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- lip reading?” Bucky felt his cheeks heat up and heard Clint laugh, which only made him more embarrassed. “You’re precious. I’m keeping you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint wrapped an arm around Bucky, pulling him in close as they walked. It was done so casually, like he had done it a hundred times before, and it made Bucky relax a little more. There were times where Bucky still wasn’t comfortable with himself, and to have someone treat him like he was normal? Like he was comfortable to be around? It was a little bit of everything all mixed into one, and Bucky had to refocus so he wouldn’t get swallowed up by the emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can handle Lucky while I grab our food?” Clint asked. “And drinks. You alright with water? Soda? Uh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reached over, his fingers brushing against Clint’s as he took the leash. “Water is fine. And how well does he behave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not well at all. He’s the worst best dog ever,” Clint admitted proudly, giving up the leash to Bucky. “I’ll be, like, ten minutes. Here.” Clint dug a ball out of his hoodie pocket and Lucky instantly perked up. He started with a stretch, his butt staying in the air with his tail wagging. “You can unclip him and play fetch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t he run?” Bucky asked, not sure if he was a fan of that idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. He knows where he’s got it good,” Clint answered, handing the ball to Bucky with a serious expression. “With great power comes great responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tried to keep a straight face on. “Understood. I won’t let you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint snuck in, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before he shoved his hands in his pockets, jogging off towards where the food trucks were stationed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky watched him go before he looked at Lucky, crouching down to his level. “Alright, Lucky,” he said, unclipping the leash. “Do not ruin this for me, okay? I might like this guy and you running off or getting hit by a car or something might make him hate me. So let’s play nicely, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost like he understood, Lucky lunged forward as he barked, bouncing on his paws and crouching down, butt in the air. Bucky grinned and tossed the ball, not putting his whole arm into it. Lucky zipped off like a rocket, chasing it down. Bucky held his breath, waiting, then smiled when Lucky came running back, nearly passing Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. Yeah, that’s a good boy,” Bucky praised, snatching the ball from him. “Little further?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nervous feeling melted away the more Bucky threw the ball, Lucky returning without a second thought each time. Bucky sat and crossed his legs, taking the ball each time from the dog and throwing it within an easy chase range. Bucky was fairly certain he could catch Lucky before he got too far, but he wasn’t willing to test that theory; not today at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint joined up not too long after. Lucky ran for him, dancing around him and barking. Clint expertly walked around him, laughing and talking as he did so. It made Bucky melt- that bright, warm, fond smile on Clint’s face, Lucky’s tongue lolling out. It was stupid- the whole thing, but Bucky couldn’t help it. He took his phone out and snapped a few photos before tucking it away. If nothing else, he could delete them at a later time if things didn’t work out. Otherwise- he could cherish this moment whenever he opened his photo app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it took a little longer. Kid was having a meltdown because a bird stole his ice cream so I bought him a new cone,” Clint explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you maybe try to not be the picture perfect guy?” Bucky teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sweet you think that,” Clint answered, handing off a plate with two slices of pizza on it, then a water, and finally a small container with deep fried dough, chocolate sauce spilling about. He sat down with a huff. “Lucky, manners. Lay down.” Bucky smiled when Lucky laid down and took a bite from the pizza first. “By the way, Lucky will do some shady shit for pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stopped mid bite to look at Clint. “... what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky. He’s a pizza dog. Serious, I almost named him pizza,” Clint explained. “He goes after pizza when you aren’t looking. Once he took it straight out of my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stared at Clint. “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>winking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me. I couldn’t be mad,” Clint explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One time he ate almost a half box because I fell asleep after work,” Clint admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I’m the worst.” Clint didn’t even look like he was faking being sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation turned easy and smooth from there. It wasn’t about anything in particular while being about so much. It was about cars, to motorcycles- which led to Bucky promising to take Clint for a ride sometime. It turned to road trips and travel goals, to laid back vacations. It wasn’t planning anything, neither of them were at the stage of wanting anything too serious, although Bucky wasn’t sure he wouldn’t jump at the chance. It turned into tattoos, Bucky not even sure it would stick if he got one. Clint said he’d get another if Bucky tried for one. Clint always wouldn't admit to what his tattoo was, or where it was at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done eating Lucky practically climbed into Clint’s lap, laying on his back while Clint ran his hand over the dog’s stomach. It was sweet, the way Lucky’s head was lolled to the side, his tongue dangling over in sheer bliss. Just like before when Clint had casually wrapped an arm around Bucky, he was petting Lucky as if it was automatic, taking zero thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he lose the eye?” Bucky asked, reaching over to pet Lucky behind the ears. He wasn’t sure the dog could have melted anymore than he already had, but Lucky managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he was a stray. But there is this gang that hangs out near my apartment. I fondly refer to them as the tracksuit mafia,” Clint said. “Anyway, they were harassing the people in the building, so I stood up to them, and Lucky stepped in, bit one of the men. He threw Lucky out into traffic and… well-” Bucky felt his hand ball up. “A lot of money later, I knew there was no way that I could give Lucky up. So I said if he pulled through, I’d keep him. That was about two years ago now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the gang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh. They choose their battles better,” Clint answered. “They are still a problem but a little less so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your landlord? Did he tell the cops?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. He’s doing his best keeping everyone safe. But you know how these kinds of things work.” Bucky must have looked a certain way because Clint reached out, punched his shoulder. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I can handle myself. If not, Natasha will scare them off for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could scare them off for a bit if you want,” Bucky offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked baffled for a moment before a slow grin started to spread. “You want to come to my apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes widened and he held his hands up. “I mean- I could- but if you don’t want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should walk me home,” Clint said, cutting off Bucky’s rambling. Bucky felt his shoulders relax, his mind calm down. “Well, walk Lucky and I home. Can’t leave the pizza dog behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” Bucky agreed. “Few more throws?” Bucky asked, picking the ball up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky twisted and turned about, using Clint as a board to get up, pouncing around Bucky barking. Clint sounded like he had the wind knocked out of him, rubbing his lower abdomen as he nodded. Bucky grinned and threw the ball, watching Lucky dart after it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. He does that at home too,” Clint groaned. “Acting like he is a lap dog. He’s damn close to seventy pounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all fairness, he is a lap dog, I just witnessed it,” Bucky teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have bruises for days,” Clint whined, although he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky threw the ball a few more times, watching Lucky go after it. Clint didn’t seem to mind- he sat there, sprawled out, which Bucky thought would have been a mistake but Lucky had no interest in Clint, zeroing in on Bucky every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time to go, Clint got up and grabbed the leash while Bucky wrestled for the ball for a moment. Clint walked with Bucky to the subway station and turned the bag around on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, dogs have to be in containment in order to ride,” Clint pointed out. He knelt down and Bucky was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to laugh because it was ridiculous. The big oversized bag seemed to fit Lucky perfectly and Clint stood up with a little effort put into it. “You think I’m going to walk for over an hour back when I could ride for forty minutes?” he asked with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean genius,” Clint pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was genius really, but Bucky wasn’t going to admit to it. Clint managed to find a seat, shifting Lucky in his lap. The children on the subway seemed to come closer, parents keeping a watchful eye, and Lucky soaked in the attention. Bucky wasn’t exactly a fan of how close people came near them, but Clint was unbothered so he had to remain unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked next to each other once off the subway, either in a big hurry. It was back to casual conversations, back to things that were easy to talk about. It was about the new animal addition at the Bronx zoo for next year, to favorite animals, to favorite everything really. Until they stopped outside a rundown looking apartment complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is me,” Clint said, tilting his head towards the building. Bucky looked up at it, not ready to leave but knowing this was the end of their day. “I uh- how would you feel about coming up and watching some movies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked back at Clint. “I think I’d like that. I’ll probably get a call from Steve…” no, he knew he would if he was gone all day. But it sounded less clingy to word it the other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I get one from Tasha first,” Clint replied with a grin. “She’s got spidey senses or something.” Clint walked up the stairs. “So, uh, fair warning. The elevator doesn’t work so we are looking at climbing about six flights of stairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I was wondering how you stayed trim while eating a horrendous diet,” Bucky quipped. “Alright, lets do this. Great leg workout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, because you need that,” Clint laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saying my legs look good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying your thighs are godly even,” Clint replied, climbing up the stairs backwards. “Ten out of ten. Maybe even five stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky laughed and followed him up. It was a hike, Bucky wasn’t sure how he did it every day with Lucky, but they did it. Bucky guessed they managed because they were stopping constantly to talk to neighbors in the building. It seemed like a close knit group of people, everyone knowing each other’s names, looking out for each other. One elderly woman gave Clint a container of something, scolding him for not eating enough. Clint just smiled and hugged her, promising to bring the container back clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the top level, Clint pulled his keys out and unlocked the door to apartment H. It looked to be organized chaos, with items littered about. There were blankets and clothes, hoodies, everything laying about. There was a bow hanging up on the wall, arrows still in a target, embedded into the wall; there looked to be puncture holes in the wall from failed attempts. There was a yoga mat in purples and pinks, and a plant that looked like it had seen better days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so, I probably should have cleaned but I didn’t think I’d be inviting you over,” Clint admitted, in clipping Lucky who ran straight for his water bowl. “So- uh- surprise! I’m a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clean though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for the most part. Just cluttered,” Clint admittedly. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like this was planned,” Bucky said, giving him a smile. “Come on- movies, and we’ll order takeout later. Or delivery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself at home. Hey! What would you like to drink?” Clint asked, heading back towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever is fine. I’m not picky,” Bucky said, sitting down on the couch. It was cozy, the whole apartment. It didn’t have too much decorations spread about, but it looked well loved. There were a few pictures of Clint and Lucky places throughout the place, even one of Clint and Natasha. Bucky wasn’t sure when he had last seen her so happy, minicking Clint’s face, their tongues out and arms wrapped around each other as someone took the photo for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tossed his jacket to the  hair across from him and rolled his sleeves up. Clint dumped a bottle of water onto his lap and plopped down next to him, leaning forward to grab the remote. When he leaned back, one arm snaked its way around Bucky’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright- an actual good movie or the worst movie we can find?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dealers choice,” Bucky answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, before that- how do you feel about Teen Mom?” Clint asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what that is,” Bucky admires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so we are now watching that first,” Clint said, turning the channel over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was basically junk television. Bucky could get the appeal in a way- it showed the struggles of young parents, you could be hopeful that they got their things together. But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>drama</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it all. Bucky didn’t want to admit he was engrossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was back to throwing an arm around the back of the couch, around Bucky’s shoulders. His foot would occasionally knock into Bucky’s as they watched television. It was small actions, normal actions, but they all lead back to how Bucky felt earlier- comfortable. All of this felt comfortable and easier than he thought it would have; he was expecting some awkwardness, but Clint did it as if they had known each other for months, not days. And maybe this was the way it was supposed to be- maybe Bucky missed some memo after years of cryo that casually seeing each other meant you didn’t have to be nervous about anything. Or maybe it was just Clint being sure of himself, confident enough for these small gestures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it three episodes in before the show was changing over to something else that was drama filled. Jersey Shore. Clint got a wicked grin on his face for a moment and told Bucky “you thought that last show was drama”. And he wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about halfway through the episode that Clint turned in his spot and removed his arm from the back of the touch, touching Bucky’s leg instead. “I need to tell you something, and if you want to just… call this off, then that’s okay,” Clint said. Bucky frowned and opened his mouth. “No, let me get this out before I chicken out of it, because that’s something I do. I chicken out of talking about important things until the exact wrong time and then it gets overblown. So let me get this out, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an odd look on Clint’s face. It was determination with a hint of nerves; it was a look like he was ready to be shot down. It was confusing, unsettling even. And maybe this was the moment Bucky would figure out how exactly he knew Clint, and maybe it was worse than what Bucky could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you know how there is a huge spectrum when it comes to sexuality?” Clint asked. “I only thought it was fair to tell you now that I’m asexual. And that it has nothing to do with you personally, it’s all about me and my feelings towards sex, which is basically… kinda non-existent? And I’m sex positive! So it’s not like it grosses me out or anything like that. Because it doesn’t and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting nervous, his words coming out more rapidly, his voice straining to keep it’s pitch. Bucky stared at him, unsure for a moment what to do. This was important, and he asked to be allowed to get it all out. But Clint looked like he was verging on panicking or… Bucky couldn’t place the emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reached out and squeezed Clint’s hand, pulling the blond to a stop. “Clint… you are rambling, and you are nervous. Want to try it again but without thinking this is going to go badly?” he asked. “Because I have no idea what you are talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint sighed and shifted, scooting closer until his knees hit Bucky’s legs. He looked down at Bucky’s hand before he took it, turning it over, focusing on it. “Okay. Let me try this again,” he said, and while there was still an edge to his tone, it was a little calmer. “I’m asexual. And what that means, at least to me, is that I have little to no sexual attraction to others. It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, because you definitely are. But it’s more… when I saw you I wanted to get to know you better, I wanted to be around you- my first thought wasn’t anything… I don’t know the word I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. “Lustful?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint thought about it then nodded. “Right. I didn’t see you and think well that guy has a dick I want to sit on.” Bucky let out a surprised laugh, almost ashamed of it until he saw Clint relax a little more, a more genuine smile peeking out as he glanced up at Bucky. He looked back down. “And it doesn’t mean I’m not sex positive. It doesn’t mean that I’m against sex. But you might be the one who wants to initiate it if you want to have it because I’m not kidding- I literally do not think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once on a very rare occasion?” Clint answered. “It’s weird to explain without someone thinking you are making things up so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Bucky didn’t mean for it to come across sharp, Clint flinching and looking up at Bucky, watching him carefully. “You don’t have to feel like I’m discrediting you or something. Because I’m not. I’m just trying to understand where you are coming from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint smiled, his hand loosened it’s grasp of Bucky’s and his body sagged a little to the side as he used the back of the couch for support. “Anyway- I just thought maybe you should know that going in, before we get too far. That way if you aren’t alright with it, you can punch out now and there are no hard feelings. No messy breakups or.. Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. But there had to be stories there, reasons to explain Clint’s nervousness over the conversation. At least from what Bucky could tell. Clint seemed to mellow out a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question or two?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all hearing aids,” Clint answered, a grin slowly appearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… that was awful. I might have to leave just for that,” Bucky said. Clint laughed and sat up. “When did you realize you were asexual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhhh.” Clint drummed his hands on his knees. “I always knew there was something different. And I always told myself I was a late bloomer or whatever. So I did the whole when in Rome, do as the Romans bit for years. And then about seven years ago I realized that I was kind of tired of putting on a show. So I got drunk off my ass, barged into Natasha’s room, flopped down on her bed, and had the worst case of verbal diarrhea ever. And she just told me to look up asexuality and shoved me off her bed, gave me a pillow and a blanket, and told me to sleep it off, that we would talk in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tried to sleep with Natasha?” Bucky asked in a mix of horror and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have slept in the same bed more times than what either of us would feel comfortable admitting to,” Clint said, his face turning red. “I wasn’t allowed to sleep with her because I smelled disgusting apparently. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> vodka I drank too much of. So…” Clint shrugged. “Anyway, in the morning, Natasha asked me if I remembered the night before and we just… talked. And ever since then I’ve felt better. I don’t intentionally try to hide it, and I try to be up front before there’s hurt feelings. So that’s why I told you… tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky took Clint’s hand and turned it around. “You see us going somewhere?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint gave a small, hesitant nod after a moment. “I sure as hell hope so,” Clint answered. “I would be lying if I didn’t say I was about a day away from caving and texting you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I messed up by one day,” Bucky groaned. Clint laughed and squeezed his hand. “You are serious though?” he asked. “You know who I am, what I do, what I have done… and you want to try this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to take a chance on this, if you’ll let me,” Clint answered. “If you’re alright with… what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about moving? Deciding what you want to do with your life?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve put it on pause for nearly five years now, what’s a few more months?” Clint asked. “Anyway, I am pretty sure I have made a decision. Just taking my time reporting it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was hopeful on what that meant. He leaned forward and Clint met him halfway, his forehead bumping against Bucky’s. Clint was smiling all the way up to his eyes before he closed them and took a deep breath in. Bucky opened his mouth just as Clint’s phone went off. Clint dug it out of his pocket and showed the screen to Bucky. It was a facetime request from Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want to play this off? You here?” Clint asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would confirm things and Steve would find out. It would confirm that they were interested in seeing each other. That they had hung out all day. There would be more questions, Bucky was sure of it. Bucky had a feeling that despite all the nervousness that gave him that somehow it was all going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. “Yeah- I’m here.” Clint rewarded him with a big smile and yeah- things were going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: The beginning part of this chapter contains info/discussion on snakes. It is only briefly mentioned after the break off point. They are not a common theme throughout the chapter.</p>
<p>This chapter is for:<br/>Winterhawk Bingo (r2) square “sniper bonding” (N5)<br/>Kisses Bingo square “palm kiss” (I4). </p>
<p>Enjoy! =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, question for the brooding one. When are you going to bring your boyfriend home to meet the family?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky did his best to ignore Sam. They were on an Avengers call, for Pete’s sake- they should at least act like they are functional adults that have their shit together. Not only that, but he really didn’t want to open up the communication line to a game of twenty questions, knowing full well it wouldn’t end well for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Clint had been dating for four months and it was going well, to say the least. It was good to have someone to talk to about things that weren't about work. It was good to have someone to go out with, eat food with, watch shitty television with. It was great to have someplace to go where everything felt like his life could be normal. All he had to do was send a warning text, just in case Clint wasn’t home, and within two hours Bucky was typically snuggled up on the couch with blankets and his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint made it easy. There weren’t any hard feelings when Bucky had to leave for an Avengers call, no comments about his job and the demanding hours. Clint didn’t bat an eye when Bucky had to disappear for days, maybe weeks, at a time- Bucky would just come home and Clint would pick it all up where they left off. All the while, Bucky respected Clint’s time away when Clint was leaving to travel with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked for them, or at least they were making it work. Their arguments tended to be about stupid things, like how Clint needed to eat more fruits and veggies, and how Lucky needs to cut back on the pizza. Clint liked to argue that knives and guns didn’t belong in the bedroom, specifically under pillows where he could stab himself. Apparently hinting that Clint should learn to be a restful sleeper instead of moving around all night wasn’t the answer. Bucky had to relent once Clint </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stab himself in the middle of the night, apologizing profusely for the half hour it took to change the sheets and put a bandage over the cut, which was thankfully not too big. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s almost like he is ashamed of us</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony said with a sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid we are going to scare him off?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we at least act like we are getting overrun by… whatever the hell these are? Snakes? Are they snakes? Like- what is the plan here?” They sure as hell moved and looked like snakes, but about ten times the size. Bucky was fairly certain that he could ride one if he wasn’t afraid it would attempt to eat him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So far from what I can tell is that they don’t want to attack unless provoked. I think they are confused and scared,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve chimed in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of like you bringing your boyfriend to the Tower.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky only scowled more. “Clint doesn’t want to come to the Tower. He hasn’t even brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who wants to tell Barnes that he could just invite the guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dibs! I call dibs!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky switched his communication line over to the private channel he shared with Natasha and Steve. “Switched over to this line. I hate you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like no one was going to notice you are spending more and more time out of the Tower</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Natasha answered. Which was true- Bucky was out of the Tower a lot more now than he ever was before. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And if you think us telling them to knock it off will stop Tony, clearly you're not as smart as we all thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Which, again, was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone didn’t have to join in,” Bucky said grumpily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All in good fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Steve still sounded amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A call was coming through and Bucky tapped his earpiece. “Hey sunshine,” he greeted. There was only one person who Bucky let call him while out on a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. So… snakes in Manhattan. Makes me happy to be a Brooklyn guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watching the news, huh?” Bucky asked. “Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s laugh made Bucky’s muscles lose some tension. He sounded tired, which made sense; Clint had an early flight back to New York that morning, and he had stayed up with Bucky until the Avengers alert went out. Bucky even had suggested a nap just before the alert sounded and groaned when it startled them both. Clint smiled and kissed his forehead and said he’d have food waiting for when Bucky was able to get back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, bad news, I might not be back tonight if we cannot get this under control,” Bucky said. It was coming close to ten at night at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you change your mind, I’ve got leftover chicken and hummus in the fridge for you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clint said. Bucky was drooling just thinking about it and his stomach rumbled. Five hours tracking down snakes was too much. Bucky tossed a tracker onto a snake that was nearby and he carefully made his way around it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So this is going to sound weird but it might help you in your quest to rid New York of giant mutant snakes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know a thing or two about snakes?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint made a humming noise. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So based on the television evidence I am seeing there is a massive pileup of them, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re correct,” Bucky answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a breeding ball</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chances are wherever these things are from they just woke up from hibernation and are probably smelling out a female to breed with. Some snake species kinda do this, I dunno, orgy thing. The more snakes sleeping with the female the better the chances at having young.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bucky did not appreciate that information on any level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the random snakes around?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t reached sexual maturity,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clint answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They just got stuck in whatever portal from hell brought them here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bucky snorted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Which reminds me- we are watching ghost shows the next time you come over. I am feeling spooky</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s June,” Bucky pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t rain on my spooky parade here, man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint mocked, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask why you know so much about snakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh- circus, remember? Abram taught me some things.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly thought you were lying about the whole circus thing,” Bucky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Believe it or not, I don’t lie to you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clint said, thankfully not sounding offended. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am sad that you thought my acrobat stories were fake though. I guess the next time we are together I’ll kinda share more about that part of my life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me report back in to work and we’ll talk about it later, alright?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get eaten by a snake!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clint cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Bucky said before he hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay so maybe there were a few arguments in their life that could be a little heated, or ignored. It wasn’t even a heated argument, trying to get Clint to talk about his life, it was more of asking why Bucky was being shut out of it. And it wasn’t that Clint didn’t share anything, but it was all random snippets that didn’t fit chronologically. Bucky knew that Clint was orphaned at a young age, and apparently he wasn’t lying about the circus. But there was a large gap where Clint didn’t share much of anything. Between the ages of sixteen and twenty-seven Bucky didn’t know much about Clint’s life. He knew some of the places he had traveled to, some of the random things he had done, but besides that, Clint didn’t share much of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knew that Clint was a marksman, Steve had spilled the beans on that. Bucky assumed that he didn’t talk about it because he was in the military and like Sam had said before- people who have been in combat sometimes will shut out those memories. Bucky knew that Clint lost his hearing somewhere around twenty-five, so he figured that was around the time when Clint started pulling away from his work some more. Maybe he was considered a wounded veteran. But he also knew that Clint didn’t go into this semi-retirement until he was closer to twenty-eight. Maybe it was a Marine’s thing- maybe he had some sort of partially active duty. Bucky wasn’t sure that was a thing, but it was the only reasoning that made sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Switching back to the communication line, Bucky shared what Clint had said with everyone else. Within two or three hours, the snakes were back to whatever dimension they had come from, the portal was sealed back up from what they could tell, and Manhattan was back to being mostly snake free. It was closing in closer to one in the morning and Bucky debated what to do. Clint had to be asleep by now, and Bucky wanted to be asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading to Clint’s?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed then nodded. “Probably. It’s not that far from here. I could use the walk to clear my head,” he answered. “Any chance you can take my rifle back to the Tower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like a Christmas day,” Natasha taunted, taking it from him. “You are allowing someone to touch your guns. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Bucky groaned. “I just don’t want to be stopped for carrying a rifle through New York.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him I said hello and remind him that we have a date on Sunday,” Natasha said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a date with my boyfriend?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to DC together Sunday and staying through Tuesday, be home Wednesday,” Natasha answered. “I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it. Last minute plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bucky wasn’t sure why that made him feel a little unsettled. He had just seen Clint today, and yet he didn’t mention plans with Natasha. And Natasha wasn’t one to talk on the phone through an Avengers call. “Uh huh,” Bucky answered. “Alright, I’ll remind him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a doll,” Natasha said. “I’ll keep the boys distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded and left quickly after that comment. He knew that if anyone got a hint that Bucky wouldn’t be returning to the Tower that he would be stuck there for several minutes listening to their jokes. So he took the fastest on foot route that he knew and called it even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still couldn’t get it out of his head that Clint hadn’t told him that he was meeting up with Natasha. It was possible that Clint’s mind had let it slip, Bucky knew sometimes Clint would bring things up last minute that he had forgotten about. But this was something with Natasha, and it was DC, which Bucky was starting to get suspicious about. Clint went there an awful lot for someone who said he’s always lived his adult life in New York. And while Bucky didn’t want to think Clint was hiding something from him, evidence was beginning to mount that he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the apartment was calming at least, with no one bothering him along the way. Bucky pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The lights were all off, and the television was off, meaning Clint had actually gone up to bed. Bucky smiled when he heard the familiar patter of Lucky coming down the stairs and he crouched down, taking the dog into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy. Hi Lucky,” Bucky whispered, petting him. “Want to help me polish off some pita bread while I eat something before bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In four months, Bucky learned the art of avoiding the disaster that was tripping over Lucky. It wasn’t as practiced as Clint, who seemed to do it with grace, but it was workable. Bucky heated his food as quietly as he could and headed to the couch to scarf it down, sneaking bits of bread to Lucky. Maybe he shouldn’t be feeding him people food- it was hypocritical since he told Clint he needed to stop but Clint was right… that wink got him every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m wrapped around your finger like I am his,” Bucky grumbled to Lucky. “I’m a top tier assassin and I am a sucker for a dog and a man who wears superhero bandaids when he runs out of purple ones. Or worse- the Disney princess ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something Bucky hoped never changed. Bucky wasn’t sure what he would do if he ever saw Clint in a normal bandaid, or if Clint stopped trying to put them on Bucky when he was banged up. It was adorable, annoyingly so, but it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky cleaned up his mess before he started to strip down as much as he could before he headed upstairs. Clint had cleaned off a spot on the chair near the door, a place Bucky could unload everything. Triple checking that the door was locked, along with the windows, Bucky felt himself relaxing with every unclasped buckle, with the weight of his knives and guns coming off. He dropped everything on the chair or next to it until he was left in his boxers and his undershirt, the shirt coming off as he climbed the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was laying on his stomach, his arms tucked under the pillow. Bucky smiled and patted the bed for Lucky to jump up, the dog taking his spot at the foot of the bed. Bucky climbed in next and carefully reached out, trailing a hand over Clint’s back. Clint’s eyebrows pulled close before he opened his eyes. Bucky didn’t understand a single muffled word that came out of his mouth as Clint moved over, giving Bucky more space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky waited for Clint to settle before he leaned over, kissing the top of his head before he made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and before he drifted off to sleep he felt Clint make his way closer, his head pressing against Bucky’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get up and get going,” Bucky said. “We are wasting the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did get up. We did things. Stop being a busybody,” Clint said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s back was against the arm of the couch, one leg dangled off the couch. Clint was lying with his back against Bucky’s chest, his feet off the other arm of the couch, rotating his ankles slowly. His hands were busy with Bucky’s metal one. It was still strange to Bucky, Clint handling his arm with care like he could break it, but he was slowly getting used to it. Clint would trace the lines, seemingly committing every single one, every joint, to memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint pulled Bucky’s hand up to his lips and kissed the palm, dead center. It wasn’t the first time he had done it, but that didn’t stop Bucky from grabbing onto Clint’s face every time, giving it a squeeze as he laughed. “Stop doing that,” Bucky scolded playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. Your hand deserves all the kisses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face deserves every squeeze,” Bucky replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it. It’s a fun way of saying how much you love me.” Bucky’s opened his mouth and closed it. “Ha! Made you speechless.” That lopsided smile played out on his face before he kissed Bucky’s knuckles and lowered his hand. “Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. I’m going to DC with Natasha Sunday, won’t be home until Wednesday,” Clint said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded sincere, like he genuinely forgot. It eased some of Bucky’s tension- Clint wasn’t hiding things from him. Or at least not about this. Bucky almost felt guilty that he thought poorly of Clint for a moment, if it weren’t for the fact that Clint still wasn’t talking about a whole heck of a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing in DC?” Bucky asked calmly. There was no reason to ruin the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Signing paperwork. Going to start back with work,” Clint answered. “Which means… we probably need to talk.” Bucky felt his heart sink but Clint didn’t so much as tense a single muscle. “But before that, I do have an idea for what we can do today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky wasn’t going to freak out if Clint was calm. It couldn’t be bad if Clint was calm. And he would finally learn something about Clint that he had been carefully hiding away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s today’s plans?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you bragged about being a sniper. I want to see that,” Clint said with a grin. He pulled Bucky’s hand up, lacing their fingers together before putting their joined hands on his chest. “And I want to prove that I am absolutely better at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a chance in hell. I’m worlds better,” Bucky said, his own grin spreading. “You sure you are ready for the Tower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ready,” Clint said. “Just give me a few more minutes. I’m comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad one of us is,” Bucky said. Clint started to move and he pulled him back. “I’m joking. Don’t you dare leave. What should we do with Lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll take him for a walk before we head out,” Clint said. “Or we can take him with us? Maybe we can pick up treats for the crew? I mean, you all had a long day yesterday with, y’know, a snake invasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still weirded out you know things about snakes,” Bucky pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am full of random facts,” Clint said proudly. “Life experience and all that fun stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could stay in my suite,” Bucky offered. “You know… I would kind of love for you to come to my place every now and again. Admittedly, everyone is asking when I am bringing you in. Tony said it’s like I’m ashamed of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony,” Clint groaned. “He made my hearing aids. Still makes them. He’s being a shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hummed in agreement. “Takes a shit to know a shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint gasped and turned over, his hands braced on either side of Bucky, his chest barely brushing against Bucky’s. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn’t love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around Clint, dragging him in closer. “You’re my favorite shit, and I’m pretty sure I love you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>less than I love your dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint opened his mouth then closed it, thinking about it for a second. “You know what? Valid. I think I love Lucky more than I love me.” He kissed Bucky for just a moment before he grinned. “So what do you say? Treats for the crew and a shooting contest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shooting after we put Lucky safely away in my apartment,” Bucky agreed. “That and I love to see you struggling to carry Lucky on the subway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you are carrying him today,” Clint exclaimed. “I need to bring my bow case. Oh yeah… bow case. We might… want to take the surface streets. Oh wait! I think I have a bow in Natasha’s room. Hold on, let me text her, see if she can put it down on the range for me,” Clint said, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter how many times he saw the picture, Bucky’s heart would give a little squeeze each and every time. Clint’s lockscreen was a picture of the three of them from Bucky’s birthday. They had only seen each other maybe six times by then but Bucky knew that day that Clint had won him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had nightmares the night before and he wasn’t in the best state mentally. He called Clint, barely keeping his emotions in as he told him that going out wasn’t an option, and Clint promised that if he could just get there, he wouldn’t regret it. So Bucky rode his bike over and parked it. Clint’s apartment was decorated with streamers and balloons, Lucky wore a bandana saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it. Clint set out the most pathetic looking cake Bucky had ever seen but he looked so proud of it. That photo was taken with candles proudly displaying candles that had question marks instead of numbers, Bucky’s eyes watering and Clint’s wide smile, holding the camera with one hand and Lucky with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first time Bucky spent the night, wrapped up in Clint’s arms while he listened to Bucky’s rambling, planting small kisses to Bucky’s shoulder, back, and neck as he let all the horrors fall out. When Bucky thought he couldn’t talk anymore, couldn’t cry anymore, Clint just held onto him tighter. And when Bucky thought he would wake up alone, he woke up with Clint tucked against his back, his arm slung over Bucky’s midriff and his forehead between his shoulder blades. He never told Clint that he cried that morning but he was pretty sure Clint knew it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, text sent,” Clint said. Bucky sat up and knocked his shoulder against Clint’s. “You should go take a shower. You got in late last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a change of clothes on me anyway,” Bucky said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can wear my clothes,” Clint offered. “We can pack your gear up in a backpack. Or you can wear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And have people stopping us constantly?” Bucky asked. “Pass. I can almost pass without notice as long as I have a long sleeve shirt and gloves on.” Bucky paused. “I forgot gloves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got gloves,” Clint promised. “Go take a shower. Wear my clothes.” Clint kissed Bucky’s cheek. “I’ll call a bakery to place an order so I can just run in and pick it up. Want to stop for takeaway too?” Clint asked, picking his phone up and walking around his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could do a burger,” Bucky admitted as he stood up. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Clint called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tried not to rush through the shower. He snorted as he looked at Clint’s shampoo choices- three in ones were not exactly Bucky’s thing. But Clint did keep shampoo and conditioner in his bathroom that he knew Bucky liked, along with a new body soap. When he got out, he could hear Clint talking down below, heard a whiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>but Nat</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would always bring a smile to his face, for the both of them. Bucky focused on finding clothes that could work, checking his phone. It was too warm for long sleeves, which Bucky knew but a guy could dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he made his way downstairs, pulling his hair up. Clint looked over and grinned. “You look amazing in my clothes.” Bucky knew his face was heating up. He opted for shorts because Clint’s sweats were far too long, threatening to trip him at every step. And he hadn’t found a single tshirt that was clean, forcing him into a tank top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m wearing a tank top,” Bucky mentioned, trying not to sound discouraged by that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Clint got up and tugged on Bucky’s shirt. “You need to bring clothes here, just in case. I know how much you hate tank tops. Sorry.” His hands came up and ran along his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean your clothes,” Bucky suggested, thankful his voice didn’t quiver a single time even though he felt like it would. Damn Clint and his ability to soothe things over quickly, erase some of the anxiety away with a simple action. Bucky was going to learn how he did it one of these days and then Clint was in for a world of trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, give me credit- I just got back from vacation and just wanted Bucky bear snuggles yesterday,” Clint laughed, letting go and grabbed a case. “Alright. Spare hearing aids. I packed your gear up, made sure all the safeties were on. You have your Avengers card, right?” he asked. “Don’t want to take city streets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got it in my wallet,” Bucky answered, picking his wallet up to check. “Did you pack-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An overnight bag just in case?” Clint asked. Bucky turned to look at Clint who wore a nervous smile. “Yeah, I packed one. Some clothes to leave behind too. As long as I get to do laundry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Bucky asked, ignoring his attempt at making a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nodded and called Lucky over. “Someone gets to see Auntie Nat!” he cheered. Bucky didn’t know if Lucky actually knew Nat well or not, but he was certainly excited, prancing around as Clint tried to clip his leash to his collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does Auntie Nat feel about that term of endearment?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she hates it,” Clint said with a smirk. “But does she put up a fuss? No. You know why?” Clint leaned closer to Bucky. “The wink,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucker,” Bucky laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who isn’t a sucker for pizza dog?” Clint asked. “Alright, we ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The travel to the other side of the city was chaotic at best. Between children wanting to love on Lucky, children wanting to talk about Bucky’s arm, and parents looking at Bucky like he was a threat, Bucky was feeling twitchy. Clint’s hand on his knee was one of the few things keeping Bucky from scowling at everyone who so much as glanced in his direction. It didn’t help that he was carrying all his gear on his back, which left him feeling a little on the naked side- he wasn’t used to not having a weapon within easy reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The saving grace was that they didn’t have to walk too far since it started to rain on them, and Lucky thankfully didn’t seem too bothered by the rain. Clint made a run for the bakery, coming back out with their bounty before they nearly sprinted for the Tower. By the time they walked in, Bucky felt like he looked like a drowned cat. Stepping into the Tower made him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop Lucky off and change?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- yeah, lets do that,” Clint agreed. “Awww, your arm hairs are standing up.” Clint reached over and rubbed Bucky’s arm the best he could while juggling Lucky’s leash and their bags of desserts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey FRIDAY, can you take Clint and I up to my room?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, Sergeant Barnes. Welcome back, Agent Barton.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky slowly looked over at Clint. Clint looked to be on edge too, his jaw tightening. “... what the fuck?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to talk to you about that today,” Clint said nervously. “Can we just hold on until we are in your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Barton</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words kept replaying in his head. Clint was with S.H.I.E.L.D., he had to be. And it made sense and yet-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and Clint nearly ran out of the elevator, taking Lucky off the leash quickly. He turned around as Bucky stepped off, the door closing. He opened his mouth then closed it, his eyebrows knitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re with S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Bucky said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I worked for them, yeah,” Clint admitted. “I’m uh- I was part of STRIKE Team Delta. Codename is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hawkeye.” Clint flinched then nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bucky knew all about Hawkeye, about Natasha’s partner from the STRIKE team. Bucky knew he was an archer, even though he knew Clint was one too. And he had suspected Clint was part of the military, and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. was close to that. But all that meant-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was hard to imagine Clint as a spy and assassin. It was hard imagining Clint doing anything that required him to be something other than this tall, bubbly guy that saved a dog from the streets. It was hard to picture Clint as something other than a guy with that loud laugh, tripping over his own feet. It was hard to match Clint up with the person who worked alongside Natasha, taking down terrorist plots, Hydra bases, AIM bases. This was the same man that Bucky-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we sit?” Clint asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You lied to me!” Bucky wanted to take the words back. Clint shied away before his hands fell just as fast as his face had. He tucked his hands into his pockets and lowered his head, looking at his shoes. “Why didn’t you tell me? It’s been driving me crazy because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I should have known you but you never made it seem like-” Bucky swallowed. “Clint, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you knew at first,” Clint answered. “I figured you had to know. I know that I can easily blend in but I figured you were… I don’t know. And then I realized you didn’t know and I guess I liked that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because for the first time in a long time, I had someone in my life that didn’t look at me with sympathy,” Clint admitted. “And it’s selfish, I know that. But it was like I could be me without having to be me. I could be me without being associated with S.H.I.E.L.D., or my codename, or my work. I didn’t really have to worry about you asking about the New York situation or… or anything related to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course this would be about New York. Bucky only knew parts and pieces of that story, mostly told through Hydra. He knew Hawkeye had been compromised, even Hydra admitted to that, and was being used by, well, a god. And then he just disappeared. Bucky didn’t have much more details than that. He had asked Steve and Steve only said that the team doesn’t really talk about the events leading up to New York and advised him not to ask Natasha about it. Bucky knew better- he knew Natasha had been close to her partner, so he could imagine how she felt about him being taken over. Now it made him sick knowing that it was Clint of all people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They thought you retired,” Bucky said. “Hydra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my workload, stayed away from anything too high profile,” Clint said, glancing up through his eyelashes at Bucky for a moment before he looked down. “It was safer that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky took a few steps closer to Clint before he leaned against the back of the couch. “You know what you told me that first day we met?” Clint looked up, frowning. “You said don’t let them take more of my life away from me. You told me I can’t take credit for what they made me do, that I can’t take credit for things when I wasn’t under control of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a difference,” Clint said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t,” Bucky argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint crossed his arms. “Out of all your kills, how many of those people did you know personally?” Bucky frowned and studied Clint as he looked like he was trying to close himself off from the conversation while still trying to talk it through with Bucky. It was painful to watch the uneasiness as it built. “The people I killed- some of them I trained with. I met some of their wives, went to some of their weddings, met their kids. I was even asked to be one child’s godfather.” Clint looked up with tears in his eyes. “We aren’t the same. Mine was shorter in duration but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> my people. Even the ones I didn’t know personally, I knew of them. I know all of their names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky watched as Clint carefully controlled his emotions, tried to hold himself together. That vulnerability cutting deep like a knife, and waiting for this to turn south all over again. There was a look of defiance, a look Bucky could understand because how many times was it him reminding himself while he talked that he was not going to show how torn up something made him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it was good knowing that you didn’t know,” Clint said. “It was good knowing you were with me because you liked me for me, not because of something else. A part time Avenger- the pity vote in and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pity vote,” Bucky snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell would you know?” Clint asked, snapping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was still mad- he didn’t like the idea that Clint hid so much for so long, but he could understand it, probably better than anyone else ever could. But this was the guy who made Bucky feel safe and normal, made Bucky feel like he could leave it all at the door. So he did the only thing he could to make Clint feel better, because Clint deserves that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if nothing else, they are smart enough to have you on the team because you are a fuckin’ cockroach,” Bucky said. “Seriously. I should have killed you. And yet here you are, surviving everything.” Clint looked angry for a moment before the confusion set in. “Budapest. You and Natasha. I should have been able to kill you both. But you took her bullet and then you threw you both into that river.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization dawned on Clint and his jaw dropped. “You fuckin’ shot me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look fine to me,” Bucky said nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it rains that shoulder hurts like a bitch,” Clint pointed out. “Holy shit, where the hell- wait. What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled a little. “Distracting you from tearing yourself apart?” Clint narrowed his eyes then took a few closer to Bucky. “This doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you,” Bucky warned him. “You hid that for four months. Which I’m still  trying to decide if I should be proud of you for that.” Bucky reached out and grabbed the bottom of Clint’s shirt and pulled him closer. “All those trips to DC?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of those were to visit friends,” Clint answered. “Some were for training, evals. Sunday Natasha and I are going to DC, spending the night before I have a few days of paperwork and more evals. Register as a full time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, sign the paperwork to join the Avengers full time. Natasha is going with me because I’m afraid that… that if I don’t have someone hold me accountable I’ll chicken out. And I don’t want to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Besides the fact that you aren’t a chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint smiled a little, nervous and hesitant. “Its going to sound dumb,” he warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are my favorite,” Bucky taunted playfully. “Come on, hit me with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make sure I do this so I can be back around everyone again,” Clint answered. “I can be here without feeling like I’m lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s expression softened. “Is that why you have been avoiding this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t a full time agent or an Avenger. I really didn’t want to-” Clint began to say, his shoulders pulling up. “I didn’t really belong here. Or, ugh, I dunno.” Clint scrubbed his face, dragging his cheeks down with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did the others say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s smile started to sure up to a grin as he let go of his face. “That I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you are used to that phrase,” Bucky said. He wrapped his arms around Clint. “I’m still mad at you that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me before the robot lady did. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have done for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t done-” Clint began to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, sunshine?” Bucky cut him off, trying to put on his best scolding face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, brainwashed to kill-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I check that box already,” Bucky said dryly and Clint pulled a face, his nose scrunching up. “Why aren’t you mad at me for trying to kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you thought I would, what? Find out you were brainwashed too, killed people, and had room to judge or something?” Bucky asked. Clint started chewing the inside of his cheek. “You see what I’m doing here, hun?” Clint looked surprised and leaned back away from Bucky. Bucky grabbed onto his forearms, a small reminder he was here, but loose enough that if Clint did want to run he could. “You owe me one though. And I know how you are going to repay me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how is that?” Clint asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stood up. “We’re changing out of these clothes and you are going to lose miserably at the sniper contest we are about to have.” Bucky pushed past Clint and headed back to his room. “We’ll save the tour for later. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a question, Clint followed him back to the bedroom where Bucky started grabbing fresh clothes. Bucky felt a kiss to the back of his head and he relaxed into Clint’s touch when he squeezed Bucky’s shoulders until Clint’s hands slid over his skin and disappeared. He turned enough to see Clint stripped down to his boxers, looking at the clothes he had packed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… you could always wear my clothes,” Bucky commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked over and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “You… want me to wear your clothes? The pants… they will be, uh, short.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Payback for the tank top,” Bucky said. “Hold on.” He dug inside a drawer and tossed a pair of joggers and a plain red shirt to Clint. “Sorry, no purple.” He wanted to add the word yet, but it wouldn’t come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky thought he had made a joke but there was something about Clint wearing his clothes that was appealing. The joggers were short, so he hiked them up halfway up his leg. Bucky was pretty sure this was the third time in all of history that he had seen Clint in a wrinkled shirt. And he surprisingly looked good in red, which made Bucky want to know what color he didn’t look good in. Clint turned back, tying the drawstring so the joggers didn’t slip and he looked up, giving Bucky a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough they were saying goodbye to Lucky and back on the elevator. Clint leaned against the wall, still looking on the stressed side of things. Bucky reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Almost on autopilot, Clint raised Bucky’s hand and kissed his palm, dead center, just like he had been doing for the last two months. Bucky latched onto Clint’s face, giving it a light squeeze and a shake, eliciting a light and airy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never going to learn, are you?’ Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t particularly want to,” Clint answered. Bucky let go of Clint’s face in favor of grabbing his shirt and hauling him down into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the doors opened, Bucky shoved Clint back and walked. He was grinning, remembering the surprised look on his face. “I am so going to kick your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams,” Clint shouted, catching up quickly. The doors to the range opened and Clint squealed, startling Bucky. “Natasha pulls through! My bow!” he cheered. “Daddy missed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God, Clint, no,” Bucky groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t listen to the grumpy man. Everyone knows you are my baby,” Clint said, his fingers unlatching the sides before he opened it. With a firm shake, the bow curved out. “Oh, I have missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to kiss it?” Bucky asked, taunting him as he passed to the storage locker nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might,” Clint answered, jogging over to a nearby locker, too giddy to keep himself from bouncing on his toes. “This bow and I have done everything together. You even nicked the damn thing when you shot me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn thing. What a way to refer to your baby,” Bucky laughed. He glanced over before he reached out, touching the place with a bit of a groove. “Here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. That was someone else wanting to shoot me,” Clint sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grabbed his belongings and closed the storage locker, waiting until he heard the familiar click to know it was locked. “Clue one I should have known you were Hawkeye. The quarter story. Always getting shot at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I have zero excuse for that story,” Clint said, grabbing a quiver and checking the arrows over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky waited for him, but Clint was taking his time, checking each fletching before he would check the arrowhead, pulling some out and replacing them with arrows in what was apparently his old locker. “... are you making love to each one or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked up and smiled sheepishly. “Making sure Natasha didn’t give me any surprise arrows. Last thing I want to do is blow this place up.” Bucky continued to stare at him. Clint held an arrow out, balancing it on two fingers. “Each fletching should match with the arrowhead. And there is this color stripe near the top of the shaft near the tip. Each is color coded so I know what arrowhead I am using. I have trick arrows that do different things. Stun arrow that has an electrical current, an explosive arrow, grappling hook, net, sonic- some I’m still working on and definitely don’t want to use here in a friendly competition. They are expensive to make, so I don’t carry a lot of them at a time. But they have come in handy a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was- that was something. It was information Bucky knew but had thought was a joke. Like an urban legend. But Clint pulled out a few more arrows and each one did have a different tip, a different color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this one?” Bucky asked, touching the rounded head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonic. When it hits and emits a very loud, very high pitched noise,” Clint answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's how…” Bucky asked, pointing to his own ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a large part of it, yeah,” Clint answered. “Maybe tomorrow I can tell you that story. I think… I think one emotional ramped up situation per day is good enough.” Clint gave him a weak, wobbly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another ten minutes before they were both heading into a large adjacent room. Clint fiddles with the strap to his quiver as he looked around. “Have you been in this room yet?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” Clint answered. “It looks multi-tiered. Clearly.” His eyes drifted up. “Three stories?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's three stories,” Bucky agreed. “FRIDAY will start the program for a training session. We have an hour to clear all the, well, targets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they physical?” Clint asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. They are going to appear as red illuminated circles,” Bucky answered. “Anything that flashes green is considered a civilian, so… try not to, y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nodded knowingly, his eyes scanning the room. “So one hour. And FRIDAY is keeping score?” Clint asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will be, Agent Barton</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the AI system confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can manage it?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With flying colors,” Clint bragged. He tightened his glove on his right hand and grabbed an arrow, nocking it. “Ready when you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was different seeing Clint’s sudden shift and Bucky stood still for a moment, forgetting the words. Clint went from all grins to an intense look, focused on the course ahead, his eyes flicking upwards occasionally like he was trying to map out exactly where he needed to be. And once the course started, that look didn’t go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was breathtaking in a way. Now Bucky could see the similarities from the man he encountered years ago. He saw the easy movements, the graceful, practiced skill. Everything Bucky knew about Clint was being filled up with things he wasn’t so familiar with. It was distracting in all the best ways, though it was something Bucky needed to get used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow zipped by his head and Bucky startled and focused on the smirk on Clint’s face. He dared to wink at Bucky before he took off for higher ground. Bucky grinned and started climbing up as well, racing to knock down targets before Clint could get to them. Bucky tried to keep a mental count of their scores, but just when Bucky felt like he was getting close, Clint would pull off another stunt that would make Bucky hold his breath before he could catch it again.</span>
</p>
<p>Throughout the hour they would shout to each other, taunting the other if they could. They would steal each others shots, brag about it, before disappearing from view. Bucky never got this opportunity with the others. Stealth typically was not in Steve and Tony's playbook, Sam wasn't trained for stealth although he was getting better, and Natasha preferred not to talk while training, at least not in this fashion. Clint though- he was all talk, all skill, and it helped push Bucky to up his game. Bucky hadn't known how much he needed something like this; training but using it as a means to screw around, show off, and be around someone who had the same skill set. Even if he was going to kill Clint if he ever launched an arrow that close to his head again.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me I am going to hate working with you,” Bucky said, finding Clint perched on a beam towards the top of the third story. Clint leaned back and Bucky had to stop himself from reaching out to grab him to stop him from falling. Clint took a shot while upside down before he pulled himself back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to love it,” Clint replied, breathing heavy, sweat beading on his forehead and clinging to the shirt Bucky let him borrow. “And the hour is over in five… four… three… two-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Practice simulation has ended</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” FRIDAY said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked at the ceiling before he looked at Clint. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint shrugged and hooked his bow on his foot before he stretched. “Clearly I have a problem with keeping track of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be a much more attractive skill of yours if you weren’t late to literally everything,” Bucky commented with a grin, leaning over to kiss his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All part of my charm,” Clint bragged. He leaned over and rested against Bucky. “Hey babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whats that?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you said we’d go shooting as a contest… this is not what I was thinking. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exercise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your punishment for being sneaky,” Bucky said casually. “Now we are slightly even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only slightly?” Clint asked with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only slightly. Four months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint picked up Bucky’s hand and he knew it was coming. “Been a good four months though,” Clint said, kissing the center of his palm. Bucky smiled and gave his face a light squeeze. “Feels different on the flesh one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have kissed my-” Bucky began to say before he stopped. “Wait. Wait, have you really only been-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Bucky glanced down at Clint’s growing smile against Bucky’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint turned his head and wrinkled his nose. “You smell like sweat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop changing the topic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m so naturally good at it!” Clint protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint, why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The tally is finalized</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” FRIDAY announced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Barnes hit a total of twenty-seven target points this round. Agent Barton hit a total of thirty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint shot up like a rocket, making it to his feet in a move that at first made Bucky fear he was going to fall. He had kicked up his bow and caught it as his feet hit the beam and his arms raised to the ceiling. “I am the champion of the world!” he declared loudly. “And it’s all because of you, baby,” he said, pulling his bow down to hug it, planting a kiss to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most ridiculous man,” Bucky said breathlessly, taking it all in. The lit up face, the excitement- everything about Clint he absolutely loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ridiculous man who just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked your ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clint bragged shamelessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I went easy on you,” Bucky said, getting up slower than Clint had. “Now the big question…. Are you ready to meet everyone?” He turned and walked the easiest path to take them back to ground level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know most everyone here,” Clint said, following Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to meet them with them knowing we are dating?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was quiet for a moment. “Hadn’t considered that until now. But yeah- piece of cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about tell them your good news?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That…. That I am not ready for, no,” Clint said. “That’s just more people to disappoint if I back out at the last minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which you won’t do,” Bucky said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet for thinking that,” Clint grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the ground floor and Bucky made sure all the programs were shut down before he put away his rifle, Clint carefully putting away his quiver and his bow, taking his gloves off and storing them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me why I always kiss your metal hand,” Clint said, his eyes fixed on the inside of his locker. “I do it because you hate that hand, the whole arm. And I think a small part of you hated that I did it at first, but now it’s become so normal you don’t even think about the action, do you?” Bucky closed his locker and leaned against it and looked at Clint. “It was… the least I could do to try to make you at least come to terms with having it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint closed the locker he had been using and leaned against it, watching Bucky. He wasn’t wrong- in the two months since Clint had started that small means of affection Bucky had grown used to it. It still put him on edge sometimes, still worried that one day Clint would do it and something would short out and hurt him, but those thoughts were becoming more fleeting with each new kiss. It felt normal, it felt right and Bucky- hearing it out loud made his eyes tear up and he had to look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are making it very hard to stay mad at you,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pretend I heard that. I’m going with ‘holy shit, Clint Barton, I love you’,” Clint said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was that, despite Clint’s joking tone,  Bucky really did love him. He knew it from the moment he walked into that restaurant and Clint’s first reaction was to apologize for being late and asking that Bucky not tell Natasha. He knew it when Clint kissed him in the rain, or let himself be vulnerable on the second date to tell Bucky about his sexuality, and helped set up healthy boundaries after that. Bucky knew he loved Clint every time he saw that bright smile, watched him lay on the ground, cuddling Lucky, or the times they had to stop whatever they were doing because he saw a dog, or someone that needed help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stood up on his toes and kissed Clint’s forehead. “That is exactly what I said.” Clint looked in awe for a moment before his face turned red. “By the way- rematch? I’m going to cream you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your wildest dreams,” Clint replied with a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Covering the following Bingo squares:<br/>Winterhawk Bingo (R2) square 02 "Bucky gently removes Clint's hearing aids" (which.... awwww. I'm a sucker)<br/>Kisses Bingo free space square.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky was curled up on the couch, the television running but he wasn’t quite sure what was playing anymore. He was tucked in around a blanket and trying to kill two birds with one stone- he was trying to warm up and hoping he could maybe sleep the day away, or at least a few hours of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time in a very long time that Bucky was alone for his birthday. Normally Steve was there, pesterin’ him all day, trying to get him to go out. Once it was Sam, who basically forced him out of the Tower for the day. But this year was different. Steve and Sam were gone to Switzerland, doing some speech about, well, Bucky wasn’t sure. He had tuned Steve out at some point, but for good reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission with Natasha and Tony, and it had been two weeks now and Bucky could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the sense of dread out of his veins. Clint was perfect for the mission, at least that’s what Clint had told him. Infiltration, let himself be caught, and extract the intel S.H.I.E.L.D. needed in order to conduct a proper bust. Tony and Natasha assured him that there was a nanobot placed on Clint that’s location was only known to Clint and Tony, and they were ready to jump in if Clint needed backup. He had a safeword, which Clint couldn’t stop laughing about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t had to use one of these in years- get to be kinky again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky would have laughed at the series of jokes Clint told, each worse than the last, but he just couldn’t stop worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two years. Clint and Bucky had been officially dating for two years on Bucky’s birthday, and Clint had rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. within that time. There was a part of Bucky that selfishly wanted to tell Clint that he should retire, live the normal life, coast through the rest of his years. If that didn’t work, Bucky wanted to talk him into doing Avenger only calls, working on the reserves only. It was safer, Bucky had less to worry about. But Clint was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span> his time back for the most part. Every death defying stunt of the week made Bucky’s heart stop, but Clint’s wide smile, his taunting over the communication lines- all of that warmed him back up. That and Clint was even cuddlier after missions and that was something Bucky fully intended to use to its fullest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was different. Just a week and a half go, before Clint was supposed to let himself be caught, he had called Bucky and it felt more like a goodbye than anything. It was somber, it was soft, and Bucky hated every minute of it. Clint </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like he was saying goodbye and yet-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky curled up in his blankets even tighter. Lucky got up from his bed and came over, his tail giving a hesitant wag. Bucky reached out to pet the dog, trying to reassure him that Bucky was okay, even if he felt like his world was crumbling. The words were lost, his energy zapped, but he could at least pat his thigh a few times until Lucky jumped up on the couch, circling until he settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he would just get a text. Something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to let him know that everything was under control. But he couldn’t bring himself to text Natasha or Tony. He was too worried that he would distract them and they would miss Clint’s subtle plea for help, and all his worst nightmares would come true. Then Bucky started to wonder when his worst nightmares had slipped from being what he had lived through and changed over to being focused around Clint. It was a new realization that startled him before he took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t think about any of that. If he got his mind racing, he wouldn’t sleep, and he was pretty sure he was going on day three with the bare minimum needed to somewhat function. So far, all Bucky had managed to do was simple tasks- cleaning, eating, taking Lucky out. There was that one mission he went solo on to respond to, and he was still angry about that. What kind of person ran around Manhattan freezing random people with some magical artifact? That asshole two days ago, that’s who. And what about Bucky’s being screamed “sign me up to be refreezed”? Nothing. Been there, done that, and Clint even bought him the goddamn shirt, laughing himself into tears at Bucky’s eye twitch. Bucky wanted to be mad, he really did, but instead he wound up the shirt and snapped it at Clint who yelped and then it became a war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groaned when the flat’s door opened and he was ready to snap at whoever was coming in. Lucky jumped up, breathing heavily, excited. Bucky sat up and his heart leapt into his throat, cutting off the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked pitiful but he was there. His head was bandaged, which was in pristine condition so he had to have changed it recently. His eyes were dark, exhaustion marking up his features as he smiled at Bucky. The bruises didn’t bother Bucky until he spotted what looked like fingerprints on his neck. But he was standing there, living, breathing, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I’d actually miss your birthday, did you?’ Clint asked, his voice rough and he winced, his free hand instinctively coming up like he was going to rub his throat until he thought otherwise. Bucky sat up a little straighter. “I… uh… I bought you a cake. But it’s kind of ruined. Guess I’m destined to never get you that perfect birthday cake,” he said with a hint of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the cake,” Bucky said, getting up and nearly running over. Clint lifted the cake above his head before Bucky could even get to him, pulling him down and into a kiss. Clint hissed in pain and Bucky’s stomach bottomed out. “Clint-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I’m fine,” Clint promised. “Better than your cake.” Bucky let out a choked back laugh before he kissed him again, pushing up instead of dragging Clint down. “And it’s cake, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about it. Cake is essential for aces. It’s basically our life blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought coffee was your life blood?” Bucky ran his hands down Clint’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t just go giving away the asexual agenda, babe,” Clint said with a hint of a smirk. “Pretty sure that gets me kicked out of the cool kids club.” With a press of his lips to Bucky’s cheek all those dreadful feelings diminished and were replaced with relief. Bucky took in a shaky breath and Clint’s free hand came up to hold the side of his face. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just good to have you back,” Bucky said, holding himself together for the time being. “And as far as you being okay…” Bucky rested his hand over Clint’s neck, covering the bruises that left him feeling angrier the more he saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hey, discovered something that is strictly on the no thank you list,” Clint said, trying to make light of it. Bucky rolled his eyes. “So, uh- can I safely give you this cake before my arm falls off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” Bucky mumbled, reaching up to take the cake from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t catch a lick of that, but I am going to pretend you said I love you,” Clint laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s exactly what I said,” Bucky answered, his smile widening along with Clint’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Mr. Barnes, are a filthy liar,” Clint said. “I am going to shower and change into comfy clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to order food?” Bucky offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, hun,” Clint said, poking Bucky’s nose. “I already did. All you have to do is sit back and relax.” Clint angled himself around the box to hug Bucky. “I missed you too,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear before he took off down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky studied Clint as he left, not noticing any limping but something made him change his gate, which Bucky assumed was either his hip or lower back. With a sigh, Bucky set the cake down on the table before opening the lid, trying not to laugh. It wasn’t exactly ruined, but it was like every other cake Clint had ever made or bought Bucky. It looked like it had been dropped more than once, the frosting all over the box, the letters on the cake smeared. If anything, that made Bucky love it a little more- it was somehow a tradition now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting idly was the worst, Bucky determined. With nothing to do his mind wandered, which apparently was dangerous territory for the night. Realistically Bucky knew it had only been about twenty-three minutes since Clint hopped in the shower, but he was starting to worry regardless. That same nervousness was starting to prickle back up and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you haven’t slept worth a shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked over and- when did Clint get done with the shower? He hadn’t heard the water turn off. He was in loose fitting, threadbare sweats and an oversized hoodie; Bucky affectionately called it his post-mission outfit, or his comfort clothes. But with the bandage off his head revealing only a few stitches and the bruises covered up, Clint looked better to Bucky to the point he didn’t feel like breaking into whatever prison to murder the person who had laid his hands on Clint. He pondered for a moment if that was normal or healthy in any sort of way before deciding that he didn’t care.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have taken too long before Clint tilted his head off to the side, crossing his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky could only shrug because while he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about it, he knew it was the only way he was going to feel better. “The last time we talked- guess it got under my skin,” Bucky admitted. Clint frowned and walked over, sitting on the couch before he laid down, head in Bucky’s lap. “It just didn’t feel right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Clint said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly your fault.” Bucky sighed and put a hand on Clint’s head before he carded through his hair. “S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Avenger- danger kinda comes with the job, right? Sometimes they are harder to shake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s sweet you were worried about big ol’ me,” Clint teased lightly. Bucky narrowed his eyes and tugged on Clint’s hair. That only made Clint smile more, which of course it did. Bucky snorted and rolled his head back to look at the ceiling. “Heard you tried to get frozen again. Thought you were over that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked back down with a groan. “Who told you about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medic at DC base,” Clint answered with a smirk. “Knew we were dating, was distracting me through stitches like I haven’t gotten them a million times before. How did that go, by the way? You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Bucky replied. Clint reached up and pinched him. “I hated it.” Clint smiled and closed his eyes, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “We don’t have to talk. You look like you need the world’s longest nap, sunshine. You can always get a nap in before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday. I rushed to get here. Like hell I’m going to nap now,” Clint argued. “I got you something. When dinner gets here do you mind grabbing it? I hid it in my closet. Bright yellow bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you get me?” Bucky asked, doing his part to lighten the mood back up. It was clear to him that Clint wasn’t in the headspace currently to talk about anything remotely distressing, or serious in nature. “New knives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Negative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... bullets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No weapons. Good lord, you get those through other means,” Clint laughed, his hands coming up to rest on his ribs. “Nah. It’s nothing big. Just something small. Like… really small.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled a little more and removed his hand from Clint’s hair to place it over his hands. Clint took a deep breath and let it out, looking content. He turned his face and nosed at Bucky’s abdomen for a minute before he settled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their food arrived and Bucky was pretty sure he was drooling before they even got their boxes open. It was from a Chinese place a few subway stops away. Bucky wasn’t even sure what made them stop at that place, but he loved it. He loved the owners and the employees. He liked how it almost felt like visiting family when they were there. It probably helped that Bucky knew enough Mandarin to be passable, and Clint always hit them with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>aw shucks</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile that he wore so well. Bucky smiles down at the extra helping of fried rice and the note wishing him a happy birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, this is really light,” Bucky commented, dangling the bag on a finger as he walked back to the couch and sat, his stomach full. Clint was propped up against the armrest, one arm holding his head up at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That it is,” Clint answered. He came up closer, making himself small against Bucky, pulling his legs up. “Happy birthday, Bucky,” he said softly, kissing his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a few photos and a piece of paper. Bucky looked confused, staring at the images of a tiny white kitten until he saw one with Clint and the small thing. Bucky switched over to the paper- a gift certificate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be mad,” Clint said. “But I think I found you a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I got caught I was out in the streets and I heard this cat just losing it’s mind. Hissin’ like crazy. Some kids were poking at it, torturin’ it, so I kinda just… stepped in,” Clint explained. “And then I couldn’t just leave it there because someone was going to hurt it, and there was no momma cat around to take care of it so… it’s being screened for entry into the country, and we will have it in, like, three days. The paper is a giftcard to some pet store Natasha recommended so you can buy the little beast everything it needs. Oh! And you should have seen Tony with it. It was hilarious. You think Tony with a dog is great, Tony with a murderous kitten is a million times better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky stared at the photos again, and then looked at the gift certificate. “How?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanda,” Clint answered with a shrug. “Asked her to ask FRIDAY when you weren’t in here and drop all these off. I had to pay her back for the gift certificate though- I couldn’t do that by myself. But I sent her the pictures.” Clint turned his head a little on Bucky’s arm. “I know I should have let you pick out your own cat but… this one kinda needed a home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky set the items down on his lap and looked down at Clint. “I thought you hate cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. But you don’t, and you’ve been wanting one,” Clint answered. “As I said, don’t be mad. We can always foster it and make sure it goes to a good home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close to mad,” Bucky answered, kissing the top of his head. “You’re here, you’re safe. I’ve got my ruined birthday cake. And I am getting a street kitten that sounds like a hellion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s actually very snuggly,” Clint answered. “And super fluffy. And you are naming him because he’s yours. Also, you missed one more thing in that bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky frowned and grabbed the bag again. Tucked under a layer of tissue was one more piece of paper. He unfolded it and read before he knocked Clint off to the side. “You are doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, shit, babe,” Clint groaned before he laughed. “I’m taking a small step-” Bucky leaned over and kissed him, Clint’s chest rumbling under his touch. “Christ, okay. Calm down. I'm taking a small step back from-” Bucky kissed him again. “Damn it, let me finish,” Clint laughed, shoving at Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now?” Bucky asked, holding the paper up. It was what he had hoped for but didn’t dare say. It was a signed statement, from Maria, stating that Clint was on the reserve S.H.I.E.L.D. roster with his primary role being an Avenger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is proof that we have come to agreement because Clint made me write this up </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maria had written and Bucky was pretty sure he was going to buy her a huge box of chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess I kinda… I mean, I have enough money saved up where I don’t need to work as hard as I was,” Clint admitted, pushing Bucky back so he could sit back up. He rubbed the back of his head. “You might have to put up with me more now though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this why you went to DC last month with Steve?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint grinned before he shrugged. “I asked Tony for help coming up with a new contract, loophole-free, and Pepper stepped in to help. And then I asked Steve to come with me because Fury listens better to Steve than Natasha and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, I wonder why,” Bucky commented with enough sarcasm to make Clint’s jaw drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat and I are very good employees!” he protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both cheat the system like it’s your day job,” Bucky countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t cheat the-” Clint began and Bucky cut him a sharp look. “... fine. So we have a little fun with Fury. Nothing to get his eyepatch all bent out of shape for.” Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “Ask Hill, she’ll tell you that behind our backs, Fury will admit we are the best there is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a doubt in my mind,” Bucky said. “How… furious was Fury? Did he take this… fury-iously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint could barely contain his laugh. “I love you. You know that?” Clint asked. “He wasn’t happy, but at the same time he kinda had that weird proud look on his face? Like that one where he is trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look happy while awkwardly doing so? Anyway, he said whatever and said he had bigger fish to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am happy you are doing this,” Bucky said, tapping the tip of Clint’s nose with the edge of the paper. “And more time with you isn’t exactly the worst thing to have ever happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now, but,” Clint teased. He leaned against Bucky again and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we go watch television in the bedroom?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t even had cake yet. It’s only…. What? Seven?” Clint asked, looking at his watch. “Eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always make an exception to the rule and have cake in bed this once,” Bucky offered. “Two weeks, Clint. What do you think is more important to me? Cake or snuggly boyfriend time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked up, his face blank. “Obviously the answer is cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Bucky replied. “Come on. Cake in bed. And water only. No coffee. You need to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute you think I can’t sleep with coffee in me,” Clint mumbled as he got up, stretching and wincing as he went. “Come on, Lucky!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are the cake in bed that night, Lucky having his birthday on the floor before joining them. Bucky waited for Clint to get settled first, busying himself so he didn’t make Clint feel rushed, or say how Bucky was babying him. It was a delicate process some days and today he was pretty sure he could get away with more than most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was closing in on ten when Bucky noticed Clint’s breathing had leveled out, his hand coming to a halt after sporadically running through Bucky’s hair. He carefully reached over to Clint’s left wrist and removed the watch that could threaten to wake him up should an Avengers call come in. Then he peeled himself away carefully before gently removing Clint’s hearing aids, putting them down on the nightstand before he grabbed his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If there is a call tonight we aren’t available </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Bucky’s text to the others in the tower. If push came to shove Bucky would leave, but he would much rather let the others handle it for one night. He glanced at Clint, still sound asleep, and he changed into his pajamas and grabbed a spare blanket. He pulled the one over Clint higher, making sure he was covered before he curled up with the spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After nine days Bucky thought he would be able to slip right into sleep, but his mind was keeping him up. He wasn’t nervous anymore, that sense of dread gone and slowly replaced with a sense of anticipation. Because if Clint could surprise Bucky, Bucky could really surprise Clint. Taking the initiative to step back from working so much and somehow knowing that’s what Bucky wanted had done his mind in. So Bucky laid there, occasionally drifting off to sleep only to wake up again an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was closing in towards six before Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed a small bag out of the nightstand and began the slow process of waking Clint up. It started with a physical glance, making sure he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>appear </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be distressed before he checked his pulse on his wrist. Waking up from a nightmare would have only accomplished one of two things, maybe even both: someone might have accidentally gotten hurt or Clint would be stuck in that weird headspace until he could work himself out. It was something that happened with Bucky too, so they both had their own techniques of waking each other if they had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Bucky pulled the blanket back and turned the lights on just enough dark enough where Clint wouldn’t roll over, cover his face, and fall back asleep; it was also light enough where he could adjust quickly and not be startled. With the lights on and the blanket pulled back, no signs of a nightmare in sight, Bucky ran a hand down Clint’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint groaned, his eyebrows pulling tight. He arched his back and whimpered before he started to settle back into sleep. Bucky smiled and climbed on top of him, running his hand down Clint’s chest again. Clint mumbled something, his body stretching under Bucky, pops and creaking playing their same old symphony. Bucky knew next would come a small torso twist to the side before Clint would even consider to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roof </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky fingerspelled a few times as Clint watched his fingers work. He reached up and caught Bucky’s hand, dragging it down to kiss Bucky’s palm before he closed his eyes. Bucky turned his hand around and held Clint’s, tapping their joined hands against Clint’s chest. Clint whined and looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe,” Clint whined. His hand touched Bucky’s knee before it slid up. He opened his eyes. “Aids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky smiled and signed </span>
  <em>
    <span>roof please</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he got up. With a resigned sigh, Clint slowly pulled himself from the bed, patting his thigh so Lucky would come with them. Clint dragged their blanket along, Bucky making a mental note to steal it away to wash it when they came back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulled Clint along to a spot on the roof that had their best view for the sunrise when it happened. Clint pinned himself against Bucky on the cemented down porch swing, his legs pulled up but leaned off to the side. Bucky knew Clint was dozing off as they sat there in the cold morning air. He half expected questions but Clint was silent, his blanket firmly around the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been meaning to do this for awhile, but their schedules never seemed to allow it. Clint liked to sleep in as late as he could while Bucky enjoyed getting his day started. Ideally Bucky would have rather waited until the summer where they wouldn’t need a blanket, but there was something about the way Clint’s hands held Bucky’s under the blanket, keeping each other warm, that settled Bucky just right, his nervous anticipation disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky made sure Clint was woken up when the sun was finally coming up. Clint looked at Bucky for a moment before he looked out, a small smile tugging on his lips. He turned his head and kissed Bucky’s cheek before his cold nose found it’s way in the crook of Bucky’s neck, nearly making Bucky jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tapped Clint’s side before he angled his body, grabbing the small bag from his pocket. He held it out to Clint who stared at it, tilting his head to the side before he took it. Bucky watched as Clint carefully untied the top and turned it over, catching the smooth metal band in his hand. Clint stared at it in confusion until his eyes started to widen. Clint looked up at Bucky shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance? Marry me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint leaned forward and kissed Bucky before he tucked himself back up against him. Bucky glanced down as Clint played with the ring in his hand, making it dance between his fingers. After a few times of doing so he stopped fiddling with it and slipped it over his finger. With a deep breath in, Clint relaxed again, pulling the blanket around their hands again, cutting the ring out from Bucky’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me here for a little while longer?” Clint asked, his voice rough and hesitant. It wasn’t often that he would talk without his hearing aids in, and usually he would only do it around Bucky and Natasha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Bucky touched Clint’s thigh and drew the letters out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all have enjoyed the story! Sorry this last chapter took me awhile. =) Have an amazing weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>